Sólo tú
by Erunde
Summary: este es un HHr, una historia en dde el amor nace de a poco, pero cuando llega lo hace cargado de pasion. tbm hay algo de dg y rl. espero que les guste, entren, lean y dejen un RR! gracias... pido mil disculpas por la demora! ACTUALIZADO
1. De peleas y treguas

Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a nuestra querida Joanne, a mí, sólo el ferviente deseo de que el amor prevalezca sobre todo. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era tarde, la noche estaba estrellada, la luna –en cuarto creciente- iluminaba la costa que bañaba el Atlántico con una luz pálida. La brisa marina era fresca (quizás más de la cuenta). No se veían casas u otras construcciones en kilómetros a la redonda, a excepción de una, muy bella, con amplios ventanales, una casa de techo bajo, con estilo marroquí, cuadrada con algunas alas, y un pequeño muelle que casi llegaba al mar. Dentro un grupo de jóvenes charlaba en, lo que parecía, la sala de estar.

-Ron, alcánzame una cerveza de mantequilla por favor. –dijo una joven de alborotados rizos castaños.

-Aquí tienes, Hermione.

-Gracias. Y bien, ¿cómo creen que esté?

-No lo sé, estoy preocupada, debió llegar hace una hora. –dijo una pelirroja de ojos azules ojos, que parecía al borde de la histeria.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto? –dijo Ron.

-Ronald... –lo reprendió Hermione.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el aludido como si nada-. En fin, yo creo que está bien, aunque me preocupa que se demore.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ronald. –añadió una rubia de saltones ojos celestes.

-No sé, no sé, temo que algo le haya sucedido –dijo la pelirroja-; y de ser así... creo que no me lo... –susurró esta última parte, de modo que nadie pudo escucharla.

-Vamos Ginny, no seas pesimista.

-Pero Hermione, ¿por qué no llega entonces?

-Pues eso no lo sé, a mí la adivinación nunca se me dio –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero recuerda que no está solo.

-Y aún cuando lo estuviera, él sabe defenderse. –dijo la rubia recalcando la palabra _sabe_.

-Luna, está rodeado de mortífagos –comentó Ron con tono de obviedad- e incluso del Innombrable; por mucho que sepa defenderse, son más que él ¡Si lo desean lo matarán en un santiamén!

-Ronald... No contribuyes. –Hermione lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo siento.

En ese momento, se oyeron un par de chasquidos, leves pero audibles, y dos figuras masculinas –una más alta que la otra- aparecieron de repente frente a la apagada chimenea.

-Al fin llegaron. –dijo Ron.

-¡Hola Chicos! –agregó Luna con una alegría inusual en ella.

-¡Harry!

-¡Draco!

Hermione y Ginny corrieron a abrazar al primero y al segundo respectivamente. Aunque Ginny se puso coloradísima de inmediato al ver lo que estaba haciendo, y se separó de repente del sonriente rubio que en ese momento dirigía sus manos a la cintura de la pelirroja.

-Eh... –balbuceó Ginny mirando al piso- ¿co-co-cómo estás... tán... cómo están? –logró articular.

-Bien –dijo Malfoy aún sonriendo-. Aunque yo personalmente, te confieso, algo sorprendido por tu _cálida_ bienvenida zanahoria.

-Pues no te emociones demasiado _Malfoy_, que te he abrazado por error, lo que pasa es que Hermione se me adelantó con Harry.

-Yo creo que sabías perfectamente lo que hacías, _Weasley_.

-¡Mejor cállate Malfoy!

-Vamos zanahoria, admite que te preocupas por mí.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hago! –dijo casi gritando Ginny, pero al parecer reflexionó casi de inmediato sus palabras, porque se puso colorada hasta las orejas- quiero decir... bueno...yo...eh...me refería a que...no insinuaba que...yo...tú...eh...el punto es que...si te descubren, _nos_ descubren ¿entiendes? Por eso me preocupo, no por ti, hurón.

-¿Quieres saber algo zanahoria? –preguntó Malfoy con tono divertido- No te creí ni media palabra.

-Ya basta Malfoy, o pensaré que de verdad quieres que me preocupe por ti.

-Chicos... –comenzó en tono conciliador Luna, que se conocía la cantinela de memoria y sabía lo que venía a continuación; pero ya era tarde. Realmente parecía que ese par estaba a la expectativa de cualquier oportunidad para ponerse a pelear, no importaba el motivo, porque al final los dos terminaban olvidando la causa de la disputa, lo importante era hacer lo que en ese momento estaban haciendo: gritarse, insultarse, amenazarse, tirarse con algún que otro objeto de decoración, y salir hechos unas fieras camino a sus dormitorios. Harry suspiró cansinamente, y se preguntó (al igual que todos los otros en ese momento) por qué demonios esos dos se llevaban tan mal.

Draco había demostrado ser una buena persona, y ahora era una suerte de espía colado entre las filas de los Mortífagos. Hasta Ron sentía simpatía por él. Pero con Ginny, con ella no había forma; y lo cierto es que con él tampoco, ninguno aceptaba la convivencia, y ni siquiera mantenían una tregua.

Hermione sonrió brevemente y habló.

-Bien, cuéntanos Harry ¿o prefieres cenar antes?

-Primero la cena... por favor. –dijo Ron, Hermione ni lo miró.

-Les contaré mientras cenamos, si no les molesta. –contestó Harry riendo.

-Por supuesto que no. –alegó Hermione.

Usando la varita, la castaña se dirigió al comedor, y en un santiamén puso la mesa, apareció una fuente con pollo asado, una con papas fritas, y otra con tomates en ensalada, también apareció una botella de vino tinto. Encendió algunas velas (aunque con fines meramente decorativos, pues la casa era de origen _muggle_ y contaba con electricidad); y finalmente los llamó a comer.

-Iré por Ginny. –dijo Luna.

-Y yo por Draco. –alegó Ron.

Los oyeron atravesar la sala de estar y se quedaron callados. Por fin, Harry rompió el silencio.

-Y bien, ¿estuvieron muy ocupados en nuestra ausencia?

-No mucho. Cuando se fueron, Luna, Ginny, y yo terminamos de limpiar la casa; por mi parte yo tomé un baño, luego preparé la cena y conversamos un poco, recordando viejos tiempos. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Mmm... lo de siempre, Draco se reunió con algunos Mortífagos, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se encontró conmigo para hablar, aunque no nos descubrieron por un pelo, si Nott hubiese llegado tres segundos antes...

-¡Oh Harry! Tienen que hacer algo, esto es demasiado arriesgado, es peligroso.

-Lo sé, Hermione. Pero Draco insiste en no parar hasta sacar a Narcissa de peligro, y lo entiendo. Si mis padres viviesen, yo también haría todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlos –hubo una pequeña pausa, Harry parecía perdido, y el rostro de Hermione de repente se inundó de ¿miedo?-. Y hablando de padres, ¿qué hay de los tuyos?

-No lo sé Harry –dijo Hermione angustiada-. Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que tuve noticias de ellos –por su seguridad el señor y la señora Granger habían sido trasladados a Francia, sus nombres habían sido reemplazados por otros, y con ayuda de un par de varitas habían cambiado sus aspectos-. Su última carta debía llegar, cuando mucho, la semana pasada.

-Tranquila, mandaré a un grupo de Aurores encubiertos a Francia –dijo él al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazar a una sollozante Hermione-. Están bien, en serio. Aunque tal vez decidieron dejar pasar algún tiempo para no levantar sospechas.

Los padres de Hermione, ahora Monsieur y Madame Dupont, le escribían a su hija cada tres o cuatro semanas utilizando un complicado sistema de correo, ya que gracias a los contactos (tanto en el mundo mágico como en el _muggle_) la carta paseaba de un lado a otro, entre lechuzas y carteros, hasta llegar a destino: la casa de la playa; sin embargo éste era un sistema peligroso, pues si alguien descubría la ruta de la carta, descubría el paradero de Harry.

-Gracias Harry –murmuró ella, con dos lágrimas surcándole el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ejem... –se oyó una voz en la abertura que daba a la sala de estar. Ron recibió un codazo por parte de Luna.

-¿Y dónde están Draco y Ginny? –preguntó Harry soltando tranquilamente a Hermione.

-No contestaron. –respondió Ron.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Harry, mientras Hermione preguntaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tocamos y no respondieron –acotó Luna.

-¿Y si les sucedió algo? –preguntó Hermione, aunque no parecía preocupada.

-No, no lo creo –dijo Luna-. Me inclino a pensar que siguieron discutiendo camino a las habitaciones, y ahora o bien se durmieron, o no desean bajar por miedo de que el otro baje.

-Buena teoría –alegó Ron.

-Es muy posible que así sea –comentó Harry. Hermione sólo sonrió brevemente, para luego cambiar de tema.

-Bien, en ese caso, ¿cenamos?

-Excelente idea, Hermione –dijo Ron corriendo a sentarse y comenzando a servirse pollo, y comer papas.

-Con mesura, Ronald –lo reprendió Hermione.

¿Cod qué?

-Olvídalo.

-A vedes edes eztaña, y mud gduñona

-¡No hables con la boca llena, Ron!

-Do ziedto, Hedmione

-¡Ron!

-¿¡Qué?!

-Basta, ¿si? –dijo Harry riendo-. Hemos tenido de sobra con Draco y Ginny.

Pasaron los años, todo crecieron, Harry y Ron se recibieron de Aurores, Hermione y Ginny, de Medimagas, Luna de Historiadora Mágica (según ella alguien tenía que sacar a la luz las verdaderas historias y personalidades de los grandes magos y brujas de antaño) –Draco no pudo estudiar por obvias razones-, y aún así algunas cosas jamás cambiarían, como el hecho de que Hermione insistía en cambiar el comportamiento y los modales de Ron, y éste a su vez también insistía en hacer caso omiso de ello; consecuencia: discutían a menudo por tonteras, aunque en nada se parecían estas pequeñas riñas a las batallas campales que se plantaban Draco y Ginny.

Mientras cenaban, Harry les contó lo poco que Draco había podido decirle: los Mortífagos planeaban un ataque a Hogsmeade para el siguiente mes, pues el pueblo era la sede de la edición del concurso Miss Corazón de Bruja, y –como era de esperarse- se llenaría de magos y brujas de distintas partes de Inglaterra, por otro lado, era lógico pensar que durante las dos semanas que durase el concurso era probable que se les permitiera a los alumnos de Hogwarts bajar al poblado.

Harry también les contó de la imprevista llegada de Nott, y Hermione aprovechó para recalcar la importancia de encontrarle una solución al dilema de Draco con Narcissa. Luego, debatieron algunas teorías e ideas tanto para el ataque a Hogsmeade y el problema de su amigo.

Una vez concluida la cena Hermione mandó la vajilla a lavarse por sí misma a la cocina, y se despidieron hasta el nuevo día.

----------------------------

La mañana se abrió ante sus ojos mostrando un cielo nublado, aunque bastante iluminado, que dejaba de vez en cuando asomar algún que otro rayo de sol. Las chicas, incluida Ginny que se había despertado de un excelente y radiante humor (Ron creía que como había pasado una semana desde la anterior pelea con Draco, la de la noche anterior le había servido para liberarse de tensiones y malas vibras), y decidieron desayunar en la playa, por lo que caminaron por el pequeño muelle hasta llegar a la arena, eligieron un lugar cerca del mar, justo frente a la casa, y Hermione convocó una hermosa tienda blanca, con cortinas de seda en el mismo color para impedir que entrasen insectos; también conjuró una mesa con mantel de encaje, sillas (todo en color blanco), e hizo aparecer frutas, pan tostado, avena, cereales, mermelada, pasteles, hot cakes, waffles, café, té, leche, y jugo de calabaza. Era una suerte que el poblado estuviese tan alejado, pues de otro modo el hechizo que había aplicado Hermione para que tanto la casa, como ellos y todo lo que realizaban en la playa no fuese visto por ninguna persona (ni magos ni _muggles_), hubiese sorprendido bastante a los vecinos.

Se sentaron al desayunar, cuando después de unos minutos se unieron a ellas Harry, Ron y Draco. Comieron en silencio, rodeados de los ruidos del océano, aunque dos de los presentes no dejaron nunca de sonreía, ¿o tal vez fueron tres?. Una vez que saciaron el apetito las chicas se recostaron, en bikini, en la playa. Hermione leía. Mientras tanto, Harry intentaba explicarles a Draco y a Ron el funcionamiento de una tabla de surf (había triunfado en la enseñanza del volley, aunque esa vez había contado con la ayuda de Hermione).

La mañana transcurrió tranquila (si obviamos el que Ron se hubiese ahogado dos veces tratando de surfear un par de olas), y para mediodía se había despejado un poco; la hora del almuerzo los reunió nuevamente bajo la fresca sombra de la tienda. Sin embargo lo que vino a continuación dejó a más de uno con el tenedor aún camino a la boca, no por lo que oyeron en aquel anuncio, sino por lo insólito que era escucharlo, lo que en definitiva significaba aquella oración que escucharan de boca de Draco.

-Ginevra y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó un extrañado y sorprendido Ron, pues no recordaba que esos dos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para algo, salvo quizás para pelear; y quizás de eso se trataba ese acuerdo, a lo mejor habían decidido poner horas de pelea; y aún eso sería un gran logro.

-A que hemos tomado una decisión. –dijo Ginny en un tono ¿serio? ¿pero si hasta parecía que trataba de disimular una sonrisa?

-¿Y cuál es esa decisión? –inquirió Harry con curiosidad.

-Estamos en tregua –dijeron Draco y Ginny al unísono.

Todos a excepción de una joven y sonriente castaña, se quedaron sorprendidos y hasta con cara de no haber terminado de entender. Finalmente, una voz divertida rompió el murmullo de las olas.

-¿Y... creen ser capaces de sostenerla?

-Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. –respondió con solemnidad Ginny.

-Somos adultos ¿no?

-Bueno Draco... a veces habría que poner eso en tela de juicio.

-¿Qué insinúas Hermione?

-Pues, que a veces son tan infantiles, que no estoy segura de que puedan mantener esta tregua. De hecho ni siquiera sé si podrían compartir la mesa sin pelearse, o un juego.

-¡Por supuesto que podemos! –dijo Ginny- ¿o no Mal... Draco?

-Pues obviamente podemos.

-Pues menos charla y más acción –dijo Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Draco.

-A que traten de mostrarnos que están equivocados. –aclaró Luna.

-Luna... no sé si sea buena idea –le murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

-Pues la es –dijo Luna que recién descubría la amplia sonrisa de Hermione.

-Yo coincido totalmente con Luna –dijo Harry que los había escuchado.

-Bien, en ese caso, sólo tienen que decirnos cuándo, dónde, y qué hay que hacer.

-¿Qué tal esta noche? –sugirió Hermione.

-¿¡Esta noche?! –preguntó Draco.

-Sí, esta noche –continuó Hermione ignorando la cara de susto y enfado que había puesto Draco. Ginny tampoco parecía muy feliz -. En la sala de estar, después de cenar.

-Ok, esta noche, en la sala de estar, y después de cenar –gruñó Draco –pero, ¿qué haremos?

-Con respecto a eso –continuó Hermione- creo que es injusto sólo someterlos a ustedes a jugar. Además será más divertido si jugamos todos.

-¿Y a qué jugaremos? –preguntó Harry.

-Verán, es un juego _muggle_, algo viejo por cierto, pero creo que servirá para que Ginny y Draco nos prueben que pueden llevarse como dos personas normales y civilizadas. Además siempre podemos darle un toque de magia, ¿no?

-¿Y cómo se llama el bendito juego? –preguntó Luna.

-Quizás Harry lo conozca, e incluso lo haya jugado –le guiñó un ojo-, en verdad es una niñería, un juego bastante tonto, pero les prometo que nos reiremos. Los _muggles_ suelen llamarlo _el juego de la botella_ –terminó la castaña con aire misterioso.

Harry se hecho a reír de inmediato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, espero no haberlos aburrido, de nuevo gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer; si pudieran les agradecería un review (prometo contestarlos personalmente, si no están registrados pueden dejarme una dirección de correo electrónico, o si lo prefieren los contestaré en el próximo cap.). Y antes de dejarlos, hago una pregunta ¿quieren spoilers? Gracias de nuevo,

Besos y hasta el próximo capitulo.

Erundë


	2. De juegos, besos y dudas

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo –quizás- el deseo de que el amor triunfe, el que expreso en estas pocas páginas, que espero sean de su agrado. Si me permitiesen pedir algo, bueno, sólo sería que me dejen sus comentarios, que para mí son importantes, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-De juegos, besos…y dudas-

La tarde pasó rápida. Después de almorzar en la playa, las chicas se tumbaron nuevamente en la playa, y los chicos intentaron surfear un rato más. Cerca de las siete, cuando Hermione, Luna, y Ginny, ganaron el parido de volley que disputaban, la castaña anunció que regresaría a la casa para "ultimar detalles", Harry decidió acompañarla, por lo que la chica les pidió a los otros que no entrasen hasta que ella o Harry los fuesen a buscar. Y así los dejaron, mirándolos con cara de asustados, mientras se alejaban.

-_El juego de la botella… _¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? –preguntó Draco.

-Suena a macabro, ¿no? –comentó Ron.

-¡Vamos chicos! Es Hermione, no haría nada peligroso… ¿Cierto?

-No lo creo Ginny, de hecho creo nos vamos a reír.

-Eso espero, Luna. ¿Pero de creen que se trate?

-No lo sé, tal vez debamos buscar una botella –dijo Draco.

-O buscar algo que esté dentro de una –sugirió Ron.

-O buscar algo dentro de una botella.

-¡¿Eso fue lo que dije Ginny?!

-No Ron, no buscar algo que _esté_ dentro de una botella, sino buscar algo _dentro_ de una.

-¡Yo no voy a meterme dentro de una botella!

-De todas formas, lo averiguaremos esta noche –dijo Luna.

-Supongo… -comentó Draco- Pero… ¿Será un juego de parejas?

-Mmm… tal vez –dijo Ginny.

-¡O quizás uno de prendas!

-Espero que no Ron, no me gustan las prendas.

-Eres una aburrida, Ginny.

-No es cierto Ron, pero las prendas siempre tratan de cosas asquerosas.

-O dolorosas –acotó Luna.

-Bien, de todas formas, como dijo Luna, lo averiguaremos en un rato. –dijo Ron.

-A me da igual cómo sea el juego –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros- .Mientras que no tenga que besarte zanahoria…

---------------------------------------------------------

Una vez adentro, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a decorar la sala de estar, por decisión de la chica redujeron todos los muebles y los guardaron en un cajón de la cocina, y en post de generar un ambiente más sensual cubrieron las paredes con paños de seda de distintas tonalidades, que iban desde los ocres o los terracotas hasta los rojos intensos, colocaron lámparas de aceite que no sólo iluminaban la habitación (Hermione había insistido en no usar electricidad, porque según ella eso quitaba romanticismo), sino que además desprendían un dulce olor, unas a almizcle, otras a canela. En el suelo pusieron una fina y suave alfombra color terracota. En el centro de la habitación, el único mueble: una mesa ratona, de madera natural; rodeándola, había grandes y mullidos almohadones de pluma, de colores ocre, rojo y tierra.

Algunos de los paños de seda de las paredes colgaban por el techo hasta unirse a las lámparas, dándole un aspecto arábigo al lugar. Otros permitían que las esquinas quedasen más oscuras y protegidas, como si fuesen un pequeño resguardo para amantes fortuitos.

-¡Ha quedado perfecta!

-Pues, la verdad es que tiene un aire sexy… muy sexy.

-Gracias, Harry. Quedó tal cual lo había imaginado. Sólo falta una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Esto…

Con un movimiento de su varita, la chica hizo aparecer una botella de vidrio, que parecía vacía, pero que estaba llena hasta la mitad de algo semejante a un líquido transparente, que por momentos parecía etéreo; la botella levitó hasta el centro de la habitación, y se asentó suavemente sobre la mesa ratona. "_Tiene el mismo color de sus ojos, tan atrapantes…tan seductores…tan transparentes para mí, y a la vez tan prohibidos…"_

-¡Hermione!

-¿Ah? ¡Oh! Lo siento Harry, estaba perdida.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-¿Qué me decías?

-Te preguntaba cómo piensas hacer con el juego.

-Bueno, he llenado la botella con la poción del compromiso, y luego…

-¿La poción del compromiso?

-Sí Harry, la usas cuando quieres que alguien mantenga su promesa.

-No tenía idea de que existiera esa poción.

-Eso es porque es un poco difícil de preparar, pero vale la pena. Aunque sólo funciona si quienes la toman desean cumplir su promesa en un comienzo.

-Ah… ¿Y cómo es que tú la tienes?

-La hice hace algún tiempo, sólo para practicar, y la recordé por la tarde, así que sólo tuve que convocar la botella.

-Bien, pero, ¿eso es todo?

-Pues, básicamente, sí, aunque hechizaré la botella para que se gire sola.

-¿Aceptas sugerencias?

-Escucho…

-Me alegro, porque no has sido la única que ha estado pensando, mi idea sólo complementaría la tuya, pero creo que será más…_emocionante_ –dijo el chico, y le contó su idea.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué creativo, Harry!

-Gracias.

-Me sorprendes…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada…

-Eso espero…

-¿O qué?

-O voy a tener que sorprenderte más a menudo… -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Termina tú con los hechizos, yo buscaré a los chicos y los llevaré a cenar al comedor.

-Oye… ¡No hay puerta entre el comedor y esta sala! Yo quería que fuese sorpresa…

-¿Y para qué eres bruja, Hermione?

-¡Qué buen punto Harry! ¿Y qué planeas cocinar genio?

-¿Cocinar? ¿Yo? Debes estar bromeando, nena. Planeo aparecerme en el pueblo y comprar pizzas.

-De acuerdo, ¿tienes dinero _muggle_?

-Si… nos vemos en un rato.

Al cabo de media hora, Harry apareció en la playa, buscando a cuatro chicos que todavía debatían sobre el juego del que participarían en algunos instantes, y que quedaron callados cuando lo vieron caminando hacia ellos. Cuando entraron en el comedor y vieron que una puerta de madera oscura y calada se hallaba entre esa habitación y la sala de estar, comenzaron a sentirse un poco preocupados.

Hermione ya los esperaba sentada a la mesa que ella misma había preparado, por lo que no pudieron ver nada. Después de comer, como si nada, Harry y ella siguieron con los mismos rituales de siempre: levantar la mesa, lavar, secar, y guardar la vajilla, preparar café… Y una vez que terminaron de lavar las tazas de café, fue la castaña la que habló.

-¿Y bien, cuántos de ustedes, planean jugar?

-Pues yo no he cambiado de opinión. ¿Qué hay de ti zanahoria?

-Por supuesto que tampoco yo, Malfoy.

-La verdad, es que yo no sé si jugar.

-¡Vamos Ron! Será divertido, en serio.

-No lo sé, Hermione, ni el nombre me inspira confianza.

-Ronald, te prometo que lo pasarás bien.

-¿Cuidarás de mi, Luna?

-Si –dijo la chica seria, y con un significado que alcanzaría mucha importancia más adelante, aunque ni ella ni él lo supiesen aún- . Siempre –añadió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces sí.

-De acuerdo, entonces, marchemos.

-Un momento Potter, ¿no planeas decirnos de qué se trata el bendito juego?

-Todo a su debido momento, Draco. –dijo Harry sereno, disfrutaba viéndolos así, porque sabía que se preocupaban sin razón, si hasta podría beneficiarlos aquel juego, cuando menos a Ron y a Luna.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, se quedaron sin palabras, la habitación desprendía olor a sensualidad, de hecho a Ginny se le ocurrió que aquella podría ser la clara ejemplificación, (e incitación) de la sensualidad, todo los invitaba a participar de aquel juego.

-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de contarles de que se trata todo esto.

-Ya era hora Hermione –dijo Ron, todavía fascinado con los colores que inundaban el lugar, y las sombras que proporcionaban las lámparas.

-Bien, entonces hemos de develar el gran misterio…

-Y lo cierto es que el juego de la botella no es otra cosa que un _juego de besos._ –dijo Harry-

-¡¿De besos?! –preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Sí, se han comido la cabeza toda la tarde para jugar a un juego de besos –dijo riendo Hermione-. Y bien, ¿quiénes se retiran?

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? –preguntó desafiante Draco, pero lo cierto es que Ginny parecía estar reconsiderándolo.

-Exacto, si nadie va a mordernos –comentó Ron, que parecía mucho más aliviado.

-Bien, entonces, ¿todos participan? –inquirió Harry.

-Sí –contestaron Draco, Ron y Luna.

-¿Y tú, Ginny? ¿Juegas? –preguntó Hermione.

-S-sí, supongo que sí. Nadie va a morderme, como dice Ron.

Todos se sentaron en los almohadones, alrededor de la mesa ratona, y Hermione continuó con su explicación.

-En el mundo _muggle_, el juego no es exactamente así, pero los cambios que hemos hecho son poco significativos, en definitiva el juego consiste en hacer girar la botella (en este caso lo hace de forma mágica), y seleccionar dos participantes, que deberán darse un beso en determinado lugar (en la boca, en general para los _muggles_). En nuestro caso, primero beberemos todos de la botella, y luego…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene la botella? –preguntó Draco.

-Poción del compromiso. –contestó Harry.

-¿Poción del compromiso? –preguntó Ginny-. Nunca había oído de ella.

-Ni yo –dijo Ron.

-Quédense tranquilos, ¿si? No tiene otro efecto que el de _ayudarlos_ a no acobardarse.

-No comprendo –dijo Luna.

-Pues, que los ayudará a no querer desistir de cumplir una prenda. Por eso es importante que estén absolutamente seguros de querer participar, porque después… no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Y cual es la trampa?

-Ninguna Ron, pero no vamos a perder tres horas en discutir porque alguno no quiso besar al otro.

-Bien, entonces no hay problema.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?... En ese caso, ¿están seguros de participar?

-Sí –esta vez hasta Ginny lo pronunció con seguridad.

-Entonces, podem…

-¡Un momento! Yo tengo una pregunta.

-¡¿Qué Ron?!

-¿Qué sucede si me toca besar a Malfoy, o a Harry? Porque ni sueñen que…

-Tranquilo hermano, sólo habrá parejas de sexo opuesto –respondió Harry.

-Si es así… comencemos.

-Como les decía, podemos comenzar, beberemos todos de la botella –dijo Hermione y tomó la botella entre sus manos, y después de destaparla tomó un buen sorbo, los otros hicieron lo mismo, el sabor de aquel líquido era curiosamente parecido al aroma que desprendían las lámparas, una mezcla de canela, tal vez con algo de miel-. Bien, ahora firmaremos estos trozos de pergamino, y los introduciremos dentro de la botella, que ya está vacía, cuando la toque con mi varita comienza a girar, y cuando comience a girar, comienza el juego.

Siguieron los pasos que la castaña había descripto, y cuando la chica rozó la botella con la punta de su varita, la botella comenzó a girar, y se detuvo con el cuello apuntando a Ron, que palideció para luego enrojecer; luego la botella comenzó a girar nuevamente y se detuvo en Ginny, todos miraron entre sorprendidos, asustados, y divertidos aquella pareja. De pronto la botella se llenó de un humo blanco, y de ella escapó un pequeño trozo de pergamino que parecía estar escrito, pero no con una firma.

"_En la mano"_

Así, que siguiendo con las instrucciones, Ron le dio un beso en la mano a su hermana, pero cuando iba a sentarse, se sintió como atraído por un imán y quedó pegado a un brazo de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

-¡Oh! Lo siento, olvidé decirles, la prenda es para los dos, ahora Ginny debe besarte la mano.

-Mierda, Hermione, por un momento me asusté –dijo Ron.

Una vez que la pelirroja le dio el beso en la mano a su hermano, y ambos se sentaron, la botella comenzó a girar nuevamente y se detuvo en Harry, y luego en quien estaba a su lado: Luna.

-¿Qué? ¿Para nosotros no hay papel?

-¡Mierda! Eso también lo olvidé –dijo Hermione-, las prendas se repiten hasta que todos los participantes la hayan cumplido, o sea que la próxima pareja somos tú y yo, Draco.

Cuando la ronda acabó, la botella volvió a girar, y nuevamente se detuvo en Ron y Ginny. El humo era de un rosa pálido, y otro trozo de pergamino salió disparado al aire.

"_En la mejilla"_

Las próximas parejas fueron iguales a la primera vez.

-Esta botella tiene poca noción de la heterogeneidad –comentó Luna, después de besar la mejilla de Harry.

-Sus motivos tiene, Luna –defendió Hermione.

La botella giró, primero se detuvo en Draco, luego en Ginny.

-Draco, creo que no tuviste suerte, al final, vas a tener que besarla –dijo Ron-. Un momento… ¡Ginny es mi hermana! Con cuidado Malfoy, o las pagas.

"_En el cuello"_. Esta vez el humo fue de un color rosa un poco más oscuro.

-¡Me opongo!

-No puedes Ron.

-¿Por qué? Soy su hermano.

-Sí, pero esta es una regla del juego y las aceptaste si objeciones cuando firmaste.

-¡Pero nadie me dijo que iban a besar a mi hermana en el cuello!

-Y yo que creí que esto se iba a poner aburrido –comentó Luna sonriente. Ron seguía discutiendo.

-¡Basta Ronald! Creo que ya soy bastante mayorcita para saber lo que hago, y si quiero besar a Malfoy en el cuello lo hago.

-¿Quieres besarme en el cuello?

-No te emociones Malfoy, no tengo intenciones, pero no voy a dejar que Ron me diga qué hacer.

-¡Basta! Por Merlín, dense el maldito beso de una buena vez –dijo Hermione.

Draco se puso de pie, y se acercó a Ginny que se encontraba justo frente a él; ella también se incorporó. El rubio se acercó despacio al cuello de la chica, "_huele a jazmines"_, pensó, y su piel era cremosa, llena de pecas. Lo asombroso, era que a pesar de no cumplir con ninguno de los requisitos para entrar en su lista, Draco se sentía atraído por aquella pelirroja chillona, que no hacía más que pelear con él. Decidió que aquella sería su oportunidad para hacerla pagar, por todas aquellas veces en las que se negaba a escucharlo, o lo evitaba; por todas aquellas veces en las que lo tentaba para después dejarlo solo y confundido. Sí, definitivamente esta era su oportunidad para demostrarle a Ginny Weasley qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo, la iba a dejar con ganas de más, se iba a cobrar todas esas veces en las que se quedó solo, pensando en ella.

Poco a poco posó sus labios sobre el cuello de la chica, y los movió casi imperceptiblemente, la estaba incitando, y ella estaba cayendo, temblaba muy levemente, pero temblaba. _"Vas a aprender zanahoria"_.

Cuando Draco se retiró, Ginny se sentía confundida, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?, ¿quién se creía ese rubio? _"Pues si a esas quieres jugar Malfoy, vamos a jugar"_. Se acercó despacio, y le dio un poco de su propia medicina, el chico quedó extasiado, casi mareado…y furioso, porque la pelirroja le había ganado de nuevo.

Ambos se sentaron, y en ese mismo momento la botella empezó a girar de nuevo, se detuvo en Ron, y luego, en Luna. El chico se puso rojo como un tomate, pero ella ni se inmutó, como al igual que la pareja anterior, estaban sentados en direcciones opuestas, se incorporaron y se acercaron. _"¡Demonios Ron! ¡Contrólate! Es sólo un beso, sólo eso"_.

Con algo de torpeza, Ron se acercó al cuello de la rubia, y depositó en él un beso tembloroso, casi con vergüenza; por el contrario la chica con toda tranquilidad se acercó al colorado Weasley, y acarició su cuello con un beso dulce, según el pelirrojo, luego le guiñó un ojo, y volvió a si sitio. La botella volvió a girar. Harry y Hermione. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron, Harry depositó un beso fugaz en el cuello de su amiga, Hermione casi ni lo rozó.

-Así no se vale, Potter –argumentó Malfoy.

-Exacto, yo tuve que esmerarme, ¡besé a Malfoy!

-Oye zanahoria, ¿verdad que te gustó? –se defendió el aludido guiñando un ojo.

-Te gustaría, ¿verdad Malfoy?

-Todavía no conozco a ninguna que se haya quejado…

-Pues, yo tengo un par de sugerencias, por si quieres saber pienso qu…

-¡Basta los dos! –la voz de Luna puso fin a la discusión, y apenas si la había levantado- No estábamos discutiendo sobre lo bueno que pueda ser Malfoy besando; aquí el problema es otro, porque estos dos –dijo señalando a Harry y a Hermione- se hacen los tontos, el juego es claro, y ustedes no lo están cumpliendo.

-Yo la besé, y luego ella a mí, creo que está más que claro que hemos cumplido con las reglas del juego –dijo Harry-. Así que les guste o no pienso ir a sentarme.

Pero en el momento en el que el chico dio dos pasos alejándose de Hermione, como por culpa de un imán, se encontró a sí mismo –de repente- casi rozando la cara de hermione, que se había dado la vuelta.

-Hermione, tú misma lo dijiste, la botella no te deja evadir una prenda –comentó un divertido Ron.

-De acuerdo… pero esta vez yo voy primero, Harry.

-Bien, adelante –la chica se acercó y lo tocó con sus labios, eran cálidos, y su sólo contacto hizo que se estremeciera entero. Antes de darse cuenta, tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, y como hipnotizado por los ojos color avellana, casi ámbar, que lo miraban a la expectativa, se acercó suavemente a ella, rozó con la punta de su nariz su cuello, casi acariciándola, y lentamente depositó un beso en la base de sus hombros, fue un beso tranquilo, pero aún así sacudió a Hermione, dejándola mareada, ¿qué había sido eso?

Se separaron, y retornaron a su lugar. La botella comenzó a girar nuevamente, se detuvo en Luna, y luego en Draco. El humo era rosa viejo.

"_En los labios"_

Draco se acercó a la chica y juntó sus labios con los de ella, durante unos segundos no se separaron. Ron parecía a punto de comerse vivo al rubio. Se separaron, se sonrieron (como sólo los amigos saben hacerlo), y cada uno se sentó en su lugar. La botella volvió a girar. Hermione y Ron. Se acercaron riendo.

-Y pensar que hace algunos años podría haber desfallecido –comentó el pelirrojo.

Se acercaron. El beso no duró mucho, volvieron a reír. Otro par de giros. Harry y Ginny. Ambos estaban muy serios.

-¿Qué sucede zanahoria? ¿Tienes miedo de comprobar que el mío fue mejor?

-¿Por qué no te callas, idiota? –preguntó una Ginny enojada.

-¡Qué humor, niña! Voy a terminar creyendo que de verdad quieres más besos.

-Calla de una vez, Malfoy –replicó la chica.

Ella y Harry se acercaron, después de todo habían salido durante el último curso en Hogwarts, sabían que esa no sería una prenda difícil. Se acercaron, y unieron sus labios.

"_¿Qué me pasa? Estos… ¿son celos?... ¡Claro que no Hermione! Es lógico que te confundas un poco, pero no te preocupes, ya pasará… ¿Por qué demora tanto en soltarla? ¿Le gustará?"_

Los chicos se separaron. La botella giró una vez más. Ron y Luna, el humo era rojo intenso. Cuando leyeron el pergamino, se quedaron de una pieza, no esperaban esa prenda. Eran sólo dos palabras.

"_Beso francés"_

Luna tomó la iniciativa, colocó una de sus manos en su rostro, la otra en su pecho, Ron la sujetó por la espalda, el beso fue corto, algo tembloroso, y torpe; cuando se separaron los dos sonreían, y Ron estaba en juego con el color del humo, era casi monocromático. Otro giro. Ginny y Draco.

Ese beso fue intenso, casi con frenesí, cuando Draco se separó de ella, Ginny frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Te lo dije zanahoria, te quedarías con ganas de más…

-Cállate Malfoy…

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar, si sus cálculos eran correctos ahora le tocaba con Hermione… Un momento ¡Sólo quedaban ellos dos! ¡Claro que sus cálculos eran correctos! De hecho, en ese momento, la botella hizo su último giro, y la apuntó. Levantó la mirada, allí estaba ella, mirándolo tan asustada como él pero sonriéndole, y le bastó, si al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga.

Se encontraron, y lo primero que hizo fue colocar la mano en su cintura, apoyó la otra en su rostro, le sonrió. Era siempre tan dulce, por eso lo quería, por eso lo eligió como su mejor amigo, porque sabía alentarla, escucharla, aún cuando no hablaban, sólo con una mirada le infundía ánimos. De pronto sin darse cuenta, había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y lo veía acercarse despacio, casi con miedo. Se sonrieron. Y pasó, primero fue un beso tierno, luego aún con cautela él pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, y en aquel momento, una corriente electrizante los recorrió, los extasió…los excitó, sus respiraciones se acompasaron, estrecharon más el abrazo, se olvidaron del mundo, sólo eran ellos dos, nadie más. _"Sabe a miel"_, pensó él, para ella su sabor era adictivo, nada le importaba más que seguir así por siempre, ver el fin de sus días en aquella habitación, rodeada por sus brazos.

-Creo que van a necesitar oxígeno –la voz de Ron los sacó del universo en el que estaban sumergidos, y chocaron contra la realidad, se alejaron poco a poco, y antes de romper todo contacto, conectaron sus miradas. Y se sonrieron. Todo seguía igual, aún se entendían sólo con mirarse. Ninguno de los dos lo supo en ese instante, pero acababan de sellar el destino de sus vidas, uno que compartirían de ahora en adelante, y aún cuando tratasen de evadirlo, lo encontrarían. A partir de ese día todo había cambiado, ya nada sería igual.

La botella se iluminó de pronto, y entre una mezcla de todos los colores que habían visto hasta ahora, que de pronto se convirtieron en el rojo más puro que jamás hubiesen visto, un trozo de pergamino voló por los aires, y cayó suavemente sobre la mesa. Lo que decía los desconcertó, no sabían que significaba, todos se quedaron viendo los trazos finos con los que se escribía aquella oración; dos personas del grupo, sin embargo, comprendieron en ese momento que acababan de romper un pacto, tan secreto que ni sabían que existía, quebrantaron una norma, una ley; todo cambiaría a partir de ese día, ya no tendrían paz, habían cruzado una línea…sólo una, quizás la única, y ahora se encontraban en una bifurcación, ahora estaban ahí, entre el amor y la amistad.

"_Harry Potter y Hermione Granger"_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, lamento las demoras, se rompió mi PC, y la verdad es que ha estado reposando el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda reescribirlo tres veces; aún no me convence pero espero que a ustedes sí. Los próximos tres ya están listos, sólo tengo que volver a revisarlos; les pido (y me siento sucia haciéndolo) que dejen algunos reviews, porque sino creo que de verdad lo estoy haciendo muy mal. No los molesto más, y antes de irme les dejo un par de adelantos…**

"…_-Si le pasó algo, creo que nunca lo sabremos –dijo Luna con algo de pesadumbre-, no a menos que Narcissa nos informe, y eso si es que ella sabe…"_

"… _una voz sus espaldas casi la hizo tirar el frasco._

_-Llevo casi media hora aquí, pensé que eran más rápidos para pensar._

_Una figura esbelta emergió de las sombras…"_

"_...he sido culpable y partícipe de muchos asesinatos, y un asesino (redimido o no) siempre provoca desconfianza, deberías haberte dado cuenta, Snape es un claro ejemplo de ello._

_-¿Me está diciendo que usted asesinó…gente?..."_

"…_sentía que su piel se derretía, por un instante pensó que iba a morir, se sintió mareado y antes de perder el conocimiento lo último que vio fue el rostro de Hermione, en el suelo, casi pegado al suyo, contorsionado por el dolor… Otra punzada de dolor lo dejó ciego, y se desmayó…"_

"_-¿Tienen un infiltrado dentro de Hogwarts?..._

_-Verás, Narcissa –dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros-, sucede que este es uno de los miembros más antiguos del colegio, nadie sospecha de él. Parece inofensivo…demasiado inofensivo."_

"…_-Jamás debimos concebirte, pero he enmendar el error, me avergüenzas. He de decirte adiós, querido hijo… ¡Aveda Kedabra!_

_El cuerpo golpeó el suelo con un ruido seco. Malfoy había muerto…"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hasta aquí…espero que les haya gustado, díganme qué les ha parecido (todo). Nos leemos pronto, por favor sólo una cosa pido, dejen reviews!!!**

**Besos, Erundë.**


	3. De mensajes, búsquedas, y encuentros

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo –quizás- el deseo de que el amor triunfe, el que expreso en estas pocas páginas, que espero sean de su agrado. Si me permitiesen pedir algo, bueno, sólo sería que me dejen sus comentarios, que para mí son importantes, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-De mensajes, búsquedas y encuentros-

Habían pasado dos semanas y media, desde que jugaran aquel juego; a la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron más temprano y decidieron preparar el desayuno (Ron casi quema la cocina intentando tostar el pan al estilo _muggle_), y esa noche Draco les anunció que partiría al amanecer para cumplir una misión que le había encomendado el _Señor Oscuro_, y en efecto al día siguiente ya no estaba. Se había marchado sin dar mayores explicaciones, sin decir de qué se trataba aquella misión; y a lo largo de esos últimos veinte días no habían recibido ni una lechuza con un mensaje que dijera que estaba bien; y no es que aquello no fuese extraño, pero cuando menos el rubio solía darles detalles (a Harry, generalmente) acerca del lugar y el objetivo de aquello que le habían encomendado, y esta vez, sin embargo no dijo nada. Estaban preocupados. 

-Harry, deberías hacer algo –sugirió Hermione.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡No lo sé! Pero ya ha tardado demasiado, quizás alguno de tus contactos… -continuó la castaña.

-Si le pasó algo, creo que nunca lo sabremos –dijo Luna con algo de pesadumbre-, no a menos que Narcissa nos informe, y eso si es que ella sabe…

-¡Cállate Luna! –intervino la pelirroja-, Draco está bien, estoy segura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé, Ronald. Pero aún así, Harry si pudieses hacer algo para saber de él…

-Pues, quizás pueda intentar algo, pero será arriesgado, y no sólo para nosotros, sino para él; si alguien se enterase de que lo estamos buscando, quizás podrían descubrirlo… hagamos lo que hagamos, hay que pensarlo con detenimiento.

-Pero no tenemos tiempo, además no se les ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez esté malherido, o lo hayan capturado, o… -en aquel momento Ginny fue interrumpida por un ave negra, de extraña y sombría apariencia, que se posó en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la sala de estar, y extendió una de sus patas, de la que colgaba un pequeño trozo de pergamino; cuando Ron se acercó a ella, el ave lo miró con repugnancia, y apenas se vio libre del mensaje emprendió vuelo, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

"_Esta noche, espérenme en casa"_

Era evidente que la nota era de Draco, estaba escrita rápidamente, con trazos grandes y torpes, como si lo hubiese hecho a escondidas (cosa que era muy probable).

-No entiendo… -dijo la pelirroja con la nota en las manos, como esperando encontrar algún detalle oculto- ¿a qué se refiere con esta noche? ¿Qué se supone que quiso decir?

-No lo sé, pero creo que nos enteraremos esta noche, al fin y al cabo, dice que lo esperemos aquí –dijo Ron.

-Supongo, pero ¿para qué decirnos que lo esperemos aquí, si ni siquiera sabemos qué sucederá ésta noche? –inquirió Hermione.

-Quizás el ataque a Hogsmeade… -sugirió Harry.

-Imposible Harry, dijiste que eso sería el mes que viene, y no estaremos en fecha hasta dentro de una semana. –dijo Hermione.

-Bueno… pero quizás decidieron adelantar el día. –sugirió Ron.

-Pero así no tendrían tanta atención –observó la castaña.

-Eso es cierto, porque el mes que viene habrá más gente que éste –concluyó la rubia.

-Aún cuando así fuese, Hermione tiene razón, para qué decirnos que lo esperemos aquí si no podemos saber si quiera de que se trata todo este asunto –dijo Ginny-. A menos que…

-¿A menos que, qué?

-¡A menos que no se refiera a esta casa! –dijo Hermione triunfante-. Eso es Ginny, eres brillante, Draco no se refiere a esta casa, sino a otra.

-¡¿Pero a cuál?! –preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

-No lo sé…

-O quizás sí, Ginny, a lo mejor Draco se refiere a Hogwarts, que ha sido la casa de todos nosotros durante años. –sugirió Luna

-¿Entonces debemos ir a Hogwarts? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Mmm… yo creo que no, recuerden que sólo algunos de los miembros más altos del Ministerio Y de la Orden (del Fénix) saben que Draco está de nuestro lado, a los ojos del resto del mundo, él es el reconocido hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y al igual que su padre es un buscado y cruento mortífago. No creo que Draco nos citase en Hogwarts, porque aún cuando McGonagall sabe que Draco es inocente de todo lo que se lo acusa, los profesores de Hogwarts no, y ni hablar de los alumnos… Definitivamente no creo que Draco nos citase en Hogwarts.

-Eso nos conduce nuevamente aquí. –dijo Harry.

-Quizás Draco nos escribió la nota para estar seguro de que hoy estaríamos aquí, así de sencillo, sólo para poder encontrarse con todos nosotros, tal vez después de todo no se quede, y quiera pasar aunque sólo sea unos momentos para ponernos al tanto de algo que pasará esta noche. –sugirió Ron.

-En ese caso, no creo que nos cite aquí, si algo sucediese esta noche, ¿para qué arriesgarse a que alguien lo siga y nos descubra? –preguntó Ginny.

-Bueno, también hemos descuidado la posibilidad de que el _esta noche_ se refiera que vendrá esta noche aquí, y nos quiere ver a todos. –comentó la rubia.

-Buena teoría, Luna. –dijo Ron.

-No lo creo –dijo Hermione-, hay una coma entre noche y espérenme, para qué ponerla.

-Hermione, deja de lado los tecnicismos, no todos somos tan meticulosos a la hora de garabatear algo –replico el pelirrojo.

-No, Hermione tiene razón –dijo Harry, y por primera vez desde hacía muchos días, la chica le sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, eso lo reconfortó-, de hecho creo que ya sé a dónde debemos ir. Y me parece que hay algo raro en todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ginny.

-A que Draco nos suele decir de qué se tratan sus misiones, y esta vez simplemente calló, no nos dijo que se marcharía hasta que era inevitable; y al margen de este pequeño mensaje, no hemos recibido noticias de él, ni buenas ni malas.

-¿Quieres decir que tal vez esté en problemas? –sugirió la castaña.

-Espero estar equivocado, pero sí. Y temo que esta noche lo confirmaremos, pero por lo pronto ya sabemos a dónde no estará: ni en Hogwarts ni aquí.

-Dijiste que lo sabías Harry, ¿a dónde estará Draco?

-Tengo una leve idea, Ron, pero si es cierto, tampoco me gusta la idea, porque tendremos que tomar muchísimos recaudos, será peligroso.

-¡¿vas a decirnos Harry?! –preguntó una muy alterada Ginny.

-De acuerdo, Ginny, tranquilízate, les diré pero no les va a gustar…

-¿Y bien, dónde está Draco?

-Creo que está en la Mansión Malfoy.

-¡¿En la Mansión Malfoy?! -.preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Sí, me parece el lugar más lógico, si va allí pensarán que desea visitar a su madre, y no que está tramando algo; aunque el problema más evidente somos nosotros. Si Draco está bajo vigilancia, también lo estará la casa de su madre, por lo que entrar desapercibidos no será prácticamente imposible.

-¿Y qué hay de aparecernos? –preguntó Ginny.

-No lo creo, probablemente haya gente en la casa, o elfos domésticos; alguien podría vernos, no se me ocurre qué hacer.

-Pero a mí sí –dijo Hermione-, el problema es que nos falta una cosa.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Ron.

-Poción multijugos.

-¡Pero eso tarda un mes en hacerse! –dijo Luna.

-O cinco segundos, si ya la tienes preparada –concluyo sonriente la castaña.

-¿Preparaste poción multijugos? –preguntó Ron asombrado, pero después se dio cuenta de que al fin y al cabo estaba hablando con Hermione, y ella era una experta en magia, y en ser precavida.

-Siempre he pensado que es una poción muy útil, y ya que he tenido acceso a todos los ingredientes que he querido, me dije por qué no hacer un poco, sólo para emergencias; y ésta es una. Aunque todavía tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Ginny.

-Nos falta el elemento fundamental. ¡No tenemos nada de nadie que nos permita entrar en la Mansión de los Malfoy!

En ese momento un gran halcón se posó en el alfeizar de la misma ventana en la que lo había hecho esa extraña ave que traía la nota de Malfoy. De su pata colgaba una bolsita de terciopelo verde oscurísimo. Cuando Ginny con delicadeza liberó al pájaro, éste alzó vuelo rápido, ocultándose en las sombras de la tarde que ya caía en la playa. La chica abrió con cuidado la bolsita, y extrajo de adentro una botella pequeña, que contenía delgados filamentos.

-¿Qué mierda es eso? –preguntó Ron mirando la botella.

-¿Y quién lo mandó? ¿Será de Draco? –inquirió la rubia.

-Es de Narcissa –dijo Ginny de repente, no lo había notado en un principio, aunque el color de la bolsita le trajo recuerdos, que pensaba ya olvidados, y mientras miraba los delgados y grises filamentos que el recipiente contenía, lo vio. Estaba tan expuesto que se asombro por la osadía de la mujer que había parido a ese chico frío y rubio que vivía molestándola. En la tapa de la botella, hecha de corcho, había un sello de lacre, color verde oscuro, como la casa de Slytherin; y en él, grabado el escudo de la familia Malfoy; ahora las sospechas estaban confirmadas, Draco quería verlos en su casa, y les mandaba aquellos extraños filamentos para vaya a saberse qué motivos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Ron.

-Mira –Ginny le mostró el sello, a él y al resto de los chicos-, sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué son esas cosas que hay dentro?

-Parecen pequeños filamentos, como de metal –sugirió Ron.

-¿Y qué significarán? –preguntó Luna-. Hay cinco.

-No son filamentos –agregó sonriente Harry-, y mucho menos de metal.

-¿Y qué son? –preguntó Ginny.

-¡Cabellos! –dijo Hermione como si fuese lo más obvio-. Draco no sólo nos quiso decir a dónde debía vernos, sino que además nos dijo cómo debíamos hacer para pasar desapercibidos: con la poción multijugos.

-¿Me pregunto de quiénes serán? –dijo Luna.

-Lo averiguaremos en un rato. –respondió Ron.

-Hay algo que me inquieta…

-¿Qué, Harry?

-Si Draco nos manda esto, y nos cita en otro lugar que no sea esta casa, y además nos manda los elementos suficientes como para poder pasar totalmente desapercibidos, entonces algo ocurre, y no sé si quiera averiguarlo. Draco va a estar acompañado, y no me gusta la idea.

-Cierto –dijo Hermione-, pero aún tenemos un problema. Sólo hay cinco cabellos, uno para cada uno, pero la poción no dura más que una hora, y no habrá forma de volver a tomar más, como para poder permanecer disfrazados más tiempo. Lo que me lleva a pensar que, o bien Draco pasó inadvertido este detalle, o nos ha dicho ya a qué hora debemos aparecernos en su casa y no lo hemos descubierto aún.

-¿Y qué dices que hagamos? –preguntó Ginny.

-Que nos apuremos, porque están por ser las ocho de la noche, y aún no hemos hecho nada.

-Bien, revisemos la bolsita, quizás haya algo dentro de ella, un pergamino, algo…

Dentro de la bolsita no había nada, la botella no tenía grabados, simplemente estaban desconcertados, pasaron horas buscando pistas, leían la nota de tras para adelante, dando vuelta el pergamino; el emblema; no, simplemente Draco había olvidado ese detalle. Cuando se daban por vencidos, Ginny, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y tenía el trozo de pergamino en sus manos, lo estrujó, y luego comenzó a alisarlo.

"_Esta noche, espérenme en casa"_

¡Cómo era posible que lo hubiese olvidado! No podía creerlo, Draco era una persona precavida, siempre manejaba todo, a la perfección.

Otra posibilidad, era que tomasen la poción, se aparecieran en la casa de los Malfoy y hablaran con Narcissa, y si Draco no había llegado aún, y el efecto de la poción desaparecía, se escondiesen hasta que él llegase. Pero eso también era arriesgado, sobretodo porque quizás Draco quería que escuchasen algo.

La chica se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando lo vio, en una esquina del pergamino, como en la mayoría de estos, estaba impreso un número, que usualmente servía para que quién escribía pudiese organizarlos sin ningún problema; pero aquel número tenía algo de especial, y no fue hasta que Ginny lo acercó más que lo vio; a simple vista, era un número común:

**2300**

Un número como cualquier otro, pero cuando se lo miraba con detenimiento, se descubría que en verdad no era un número común, tomado de un pergamino al azar, en verdad aquel número había sido elegido con precisión, como todo lo que elegía el rubio. Entre la tercera y la cuarta cifra, casi invisibles, había dos pequeñas manchitas, hechas con pluma negra, que era la pista que les faltaba.

**23****00**

-¡Lo encontré! –gritó triunfante la pelirroja- Es increíble que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes…

-¡Por Dios, si casi son las diez y media! Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo buscando, debemos apurarnos –dijo Hermione cuando hubo visto la simpleza y el ingenio de aquello- Voy por la poción, ustedes estén preparados.

La chica bajó al sótano de la casa (el cual habían construido cuando se mudaron, para poder realizar pociones), y de un estante polvoriento escogió un frasco grande que contenía un líquido color anaranjado. Cuando estaba por subir, una voz sus espaldas casi la hizo tirar el frasco.

-Llevo casi media hora aquí, pensé que eran más rápidos para pensar.

Una figura esbelta emergió de las sombras, y aún cuando la cubría la penumbra sus ojos la delataron.

-¡Narcissa! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué pensabas? Que simplemente se aparecerían en los parques de mi hogar, y ya, que nadie los descubriría, aún cuando estuviesen bajo los efectos de la poción. Estoy aquí para que lleguen conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no subió? ¿Cómo hizo para burlar el hechizo contra las apariciones?

-Draco me dijo en contraconjuro, y no subí, porque mi hijo me dijo que debía confiar en ustedes, pensé que aparecerme y decirles cómo debían hacer para llegar hasta mi casa era un insulto a su inteligencia, y además corría el riesgo de que no me creyeran.

-¿Por qué no habríamos de hacerlo?

-Porque a pesar de todo, no puedo negar mi pasado, y aunque jamás he estado de acuerdo con lo que mi marido hacía, he sido culpable y partícipe de muchos asesinatos, y un asesino (redimido o no) siempre provoca desconfianza, deberías haberte dado cuenta, Snape es un claro ejemplo de ello.

-¿Me está diciendo que usted asesinó…_gente_? –la chica no podía crédito a lo que oía, siempre había pensado que Narcissa Malfoy había sido una víctima de las circunstancias, que tal vez por amor (o por convenios cerrados aún antes de que ella naciera) había contraído matrimonio con un hombre frío y calculador, que además era un asesino; pero jamás pensó que ella también lo fuera.

-No Hermione, jamás he pronunciado el Aveda Kedabra, pero encubrir y ocultar son formas de ayudar, y en este caso me convierten en una asesina, explícita o implícitamente, pero en una asesina al fin.

-Pero usted nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la política que llevaban acabo los mortífagos, lo acaba de decir, ¿cierto?

-Sí, es cierto, pero tampoco hice nada por detenerlos, ni siquiera a mi marido –en su voz había frialdad, y Hermione tuvo la certeza de que aquel no había sido un matrimonio por amor, y si alguna vez ese sentimiento había existido, ya no quedaban rastros de él-. No sé exactamente qué quiere mi hijo, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo, aunque pierda mi vida en ello, él es lo único que tengo, lo único por lo que aún vivo.

En sus ojos, de un azul muy profundo (tan propio de la familia Black) la chica vio cansancio, y aún cuando aquella mujer irradiaba una belleza fría, con su figura esbelta y su rubia y larga cabellera, suelta sobre sus hombros, Hermione supo que Narcissa Malfoy era capaz (a diferencia de su marido) de albergar amor y cariño por alguien, su hijo. En aquel instante supo que podía confiar en ella, porque a pesar de su pasado (y contrariamente a lo que sostenía) era un alma bondadosa.

-Vamos –dijo Hermione-, son casi las once, Draco nos espera.

-Vamos.

La sorpresa del resto del grupo fue grande, cuando vieron que Hermione subía acompañada de la mismísima madre de Draco, rápidamente la chica les contó lo sucedido, y una vez que resolvieron los últimos detalles del plan (con la poca información que Narcissa había recibido de su hijo), cogieron cinco vasos de la cocina, y se dirigieron al sótano.

Sobre la mesa que utilizaba Hermione para cortar los ingredientes y preparar las pociones, Narcissa colocó los cinco vasos, distribuyó equitativas porciones del líquido que contenía la botella, a la que Hermione volvió a depositar en su lugar, y con cuidado dejó caer un cabello en cada vaso, de pronto cada uno de ellos comenzó a burbujear y la poción cambió de color, para tornarse casi verdosa.

-Tomen –dijo la mujer entregándole un vaso a cada uno-, a los que jamás la han probado, les recomiendo que se tapen la nariz y la beban en un solo sorbo, no tiene un sabor…agradable. Y por favor, aléjense de lugares en donde puedan romper cosas. –Ginny y Luna la miraron temerosas.

Poco a poco Ron, con cara de asco, se tapó la nariz y bebió la poción de un solo sorbo, Harry y Hermione lo hicieron al instante, al igual que Luna, que no quiso ver cómo Ron seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Pero Ginny, que tenía su vaso a mitad de camino, se dio vuelta de repente y miró a la señora Malfoy a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo con sinceridad, y sus palabras encerraban un significado que sólo ella y Narcissa conocían.

-No te preocupes, cariño, sólo quiero lo mejor para Draco. Vamos, bébetela, Ya son las once menos diez minutos.

Ginny se llevó el vaso a la boca. Mientras tanto, Harry comenzó a sentir ese horrible y conocido cosquilleo, sentía que su piel se derretía, por un instante pensó que iba a morir, se sintió mareado y antes de perder el conocimiento lo último que vio fue el rostro de Hermione, en el suelo, casi pegado al suyo, contorsionado por el dolor; y pensó que contento sufriría mil veces aquella pesadilla si con ello la libraba a ella; los últimos días apenas si habían hablado, y él sentía que algo había cambiado; y aunque todavía no sabía si para bien, viejos sentimientos habían vuelto a despertar; lo acongojaba que ella estuviese distante, que le esquivara la mirada, que casi ni le hablara. Se recordó a sí mismo que cuando el día terminase hablaría con ella, era estúpido perderla sólo por un beso, aunque eso fuese lo único que deseaba desde hacía años. Otra punzada de dolor lo dejó ciego, y se desmayó.

Narcissa, la despertó zarandeándola, tuvo que adaptarse al lugar, estaba un poco mareada y se le nublaba la vista, pero pronto todo comenzó a aclararse y recordó a dónde estaba y por qué; Draco quería verlos, ya debían estar cerca de la hora, se incorporó poco a poco, pero luego vio que se encontraba cerca del suelo, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¡Narcissa Malfoy medía el doble que ella! Miró para abajo, no podía creerlo, estaba vestida con sus propias ropas, pero ahora el quedaban enormes, su piel era verdosa, se miró en un espejo que estaba al fondo, en una pared. Qué demonios era eso que se reflejaba… ¡Claro se había transformado en un elfo doméstico!, bueno, mejor dicho en una elfina doméstica. Miró a su lado, había otro ser igual a ella, pero vestido con ropas de hombre, ¿sería Harry o Ron? El elfo la miró. Era Harry, por alguna extraña razón lo único que no había cambiado de su apariencia eran sus ojos, seguían siendo de aquel verde tan penetrante, aquel verde que a veces la tenía pensando horas en la soledad de su habitación.

-Hermione… -le dijo, y supo que tal vez sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color que siempre. Miró a su alrededor, uno de los elfos, vestido con ropas de hombre, tenía ojos azules, y al lado de él había una elfina, con ojos saltones, de igual color. _"Luna y Ron" _pensó _" ¿pero a dónde estará Ginny?"_, y la vio, era la única que no había sido transformada en un elfo; de hecho ahora Ginny era una mujer que no llegaba a tener cuarenta años, su cabello era negro, y sus ojos de un azul muy frío.

-Bellatrix… -susurró a su lado Harry, y Hermione supo que la había confundido.

-No Harry, es Ginevra –dijo Narcissa-, Bellatrix y los otros cuatro elfos duermen profundamente en un de los altillos de mi casa, cuando despierten no sabrán lo que les sucedió, y si lo hacen ya será tarde. Como verán lo único que conservan de ustedes mismos son sus ojos, tuve que aplicar un complicado conjuro a cada cabello para que esto sucediera; les servirá para identificarse, pero no se llamen, dejen que Draco lo haga. Miren siempre hacia abajo, no deben dejar que les vean los ojos. En cuanto a Ginny, ha sido un pedido expreso de mi hijo que ella conservase una forma _humana_. Lamento no haber podido concederles una igual a ustedes, hubiese sido demasiado arriesgado, además Bellatrix puede quedarse callada si se lo piden, y si a ustedes les hubiese tocado actuar como Nott o Crabbe, les hubiese costado mucho más. Bien, una vez acabada la explicación, procedamos, ¿guardan la botellita que les envié?

-Yo la tengo aquí. –dijo Ginny extrayéndola de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Para qué la quiere? –preguntó Ron con una voz desagradablemente aguda.

-Es un traslador, y como son las once menos un minuto les recomiendo a todos que la toquen, ya.

Todos apoyaron parte de sus manos en el pequeño recipiente, cuando dieron las once Harry sintió esa extraña sensación de ser jalado del ombligo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró acostado sobre una vieja y polvorienta alfombra. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, pero algo le impedía ver, lo recordó, aún tenía puestos sus anteojos, era evidente que el elfo no los necesitaba, se los sacó, pero no supo dónde ponerlos, entonces Narcissa volvió a hablar.

-Deberán quitarse la ropa, tomen, colóquense esto –y les tendió unos harapos deshilachados.

-Espero que ahora que lo vivirán en carne propia comprendan la importancia de darle más difusión a la PEDDO. –dijo Hermione, mirando ceñuda el trapo que la señora Malfoy le alcanzaba. Luego de darles aquellas prendas, coloco un biombo en una parte de aquella habitación para que se cambiaran, como Ginny fue la primera; todos encogieron sus ropas y se las entregaron para que las guardase en algún bolsillo de su negra túnica. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, Narcissa los guió a través de unas escaleras, pasaron por otro sitio igual de oscuro que el anterior, y en un rincón vieron varias figuras en el suelo, al pasar a su lado, descubrieron que no eran otros que los cuatro elfos y Bellatrix; los cinco parecían profundamente dormidos.

-Por aquí. –indicó Narcissa y los llevó nuevamente escaleras abajo, se toparon con un angosto pasillo poblado de puertas, al final de él, había un reloj antiguo, de péndulo que marcaba las once y siete minutos, debían apurarse. Torcieron a la derecha, y entraron a una habitación, que no era otra cosa que un gran salón de té, en la pared opuesta había otra escalera, un poco más ancha, bajaron por ella, y llegaron a un gran rellano. Allí había una escalera inmensa, de mármol blanco, con una alfombra verde oscuro, Narcissa los llevó hasta allí y comenzó a bajar.

Hermione se dio vuelta y observó que en la pared que estaba a sus espaldas estaba el emblema de la familia Malfoy, bordado en una inmensa alfombra verde que cubría toda la pared, y en la que también estaba grabado todo el árbol genealógico. Definitivamente los Malfoy no sólo eran una familia, habían formado una dinastía.

En el piso inferior un grupo de hombres esperaban, entre ellos estaba un rubio, que no parecía estar de buen humor, hasta que vio bajar a su madre acompañada de su tía, Bellatrix, quien lo miró y suprimió una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches madre, tía –dijo Draco, haciendo una pequeñísima reverencia.

-Se tardaron demasiado. -dijo un hombre de cabellos oscuros que estaba al lado de Draco.

-No pude encontrar a Bella hasta recién, estaba gritándole a estos elfos en el altillo. –dijo la madre del chico con una frialdad que asombró hasta a su hijo.

-Pues, ya podemos comenzar entonces. –dijo un tercer hombre de pelo negro y grasiento.

-Claro que sí, Severus –dijo Narcissa. Harry, que había reconocido esa horripilante voz levantó la mirada un momento, lleno de odio, pero al instante volvió a bajarla, recordando las palabras de la mujer. Decidió que su venganza debía esperar.

Todos se dirigieron a una sala contigua, que parecía otro salón de té, los hombres se sentaron en sillones individuales, y Narcissa y Ginny juntas en otro de dos cuerpos. La sala estaba ambientada con un estilo renacentista.

-Samnis –dijo Narcissa mirando a Hermione-, haz aparecer el café.

Por suerte Hermione conocía el hechizo, aunque no sabía si le daría resultado, pues no tenía su varita; de pronto recordó que Harry le había contado que Dobby chasqueaba los dedos, antes de realizar un hechizo; así que intentó con un hechizo no verbal, y los chasqueó. De pronto una bandeja de plata con cuatro pocillos humeantes y una azucarera, apareció flotando a un costado de la chica, rápidamente ésta la tomó y la depositó en una mesa ratona, de madera, muy trabajada, que había en el centro del semicírculo que formaban los sillones. Cada uno de los que estaban sentados tomó una de las pequeñas tazas, y comenzaron a hablar de cosas intransigentes, al cabo de un rato Draco cambió de tema, rotundamente.

-Y bien, ¿cuándo será finalmente el ataque a Hogsmeade?

-¿Qué acaso Bellatrix no te lo ha dicho? –preguntó Snape arrastrando la voz. Y miró a Ginny fijamente, ésta comenzó a sentirse incómoda, pero aún así le mantuvo la mirada lo más firme que pudo, no podía arriesgarse a que la descubrieran.

-Si lo supiera, nos lo diría querido, pero tú sabes bien que ella está tan desinformada como nosotros. –dijo Narcissa con el mismo tono frío con el que le había hablado al bajar de la escalera.

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que se los diré, será el segundo viernes del mes entrante.

-¿Ese no es el día en el que se elige a Miss Corazón de Bruja? –preguntó Ginny, pero en seguida se arrepintió, Narcissa le pidió que no hablase.

-Así es querida tía. –dijo Draco.

-¿No es brillante Bella? –preguntó Snape que no parecía haber notado nada extraño- ¿Que piensas tú _Cissy?_

-Que obviamente éste será un golpe duro para el enemigo.

-Sí, además sabemos que ese día bajarán los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Draco, rogando que la respuesta fuera que habían interceptado una carta de uno de los niños.

-Porque, aunque McGonagall, a diferencia de Dumbledore, sí es desconfiada, nuestros aliados son aún más inteligentes.

-¿Tienen un infiltrado dentro de Hogwarts? –preguntó Narcissa sin poder creérselo.

-Así es.

-Pues felicitaciones, nunca pensé que McGonagall fuese tan estúpida, no después de haber perdido al viejo Dumbledore por una traición.

-Verás, Narcissa –dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros-, sucede que este es uno de los miembros más antiguos del colegio, nadie sospecha de él. Parece inofensivo…demasiado inofensivo.

Hermione hizo una nota mental, debía hablar con Minerva McGonagall apenas tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo, aquello era grave, muy grave. Miró un pequeño y antiguo reloj colocado sobre un bureau, eran las once y treinta y cinco; debían darse prisa, no quedaba mucho ya. Draco se fijo a dónde dirigía su mirada la castaña, y la tranquilizó. Seguían hablando de cosas intrascendentes, el tiempo pasaba lento, muy lento.

De repente, a las doce menos cinco, se sintió un gran estallido en los jardines, Snape corrió hacia una ventana y miró a través de una de las cortinas blancas.

-Parece gente del Ministerio, ¿alguien pudo habernos visto?

-No lo creo –dijo Narcissa-, pero suelen aparecerse de pronto para hacer una redada –su voz seguía igual de fría-. Será mejor que ustedes dos se vayan –dijo señalando a los dos hombres que ya se habían puesto de pie y sacado sus varitas-, en cuanto a ti, Draco, lo mejor será que subas al altillo, con Bella y me esperen allí, jamás suben tanto. Lamento que la reunión no pueda continuar, envíales mis respetos al _Señor Oscuro_, Severus. Y en cuanto a ti, Lucius, será mejor que la próxima vez te busques un mejor disfraz, hasta un ciego podría reconocerte.

-Severus –dijo Draco, y luego se volvió al hombre de los cabellos oscuros y realizó una pequeña reverencia-, Padre…mi madre tiene razón, pareces un vulgar sangre sucia, te delatas sólo con hablar. Mis saludos a _Nuestro Señor_.

Dicho esto, tomó a Ginny por el codo y comenzó a caminar, cuando ella pasó al lado de Narcissa la abrazó como despidiéndose. Ron iba a seguirlos, pero Luna lo miró significativamente, y decidió quedarse en su lugar.

-Samnis, Symaetheus –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione y a Harry- acompañen a mi hijo y a mi hermana.

Los cuatro se perdieron escaleras arriba, caminaban lentamente, sin apuros. Otra explosión se escuchó fuera, al parecer otro grupo de Aurores acababa de llegar.

-En cuanto a ustedes, Baucis y Honos –dijo a Ron y a Luna-, espérenme aquí. Volveré en algunos instantes.

Lucius y Snape, saludaron a Narcissa y desaparecieron, eran las doce menos dos minutos. Narcissa, se sentó con pesadez en uno de los sillones, y se frotó las sienes, de pronto, como recordando que Ron y Luna seguían allí, miró su reloj y volvió a hablarles.

-Será mejor que corran, o no llegarán a cambiarse –extrajo las ropas reducidas de los dos y se las entregó-, Ginevra me las entregó antes de irse, dense prisa, los del ministerio no tardan en entrar, pronto descubrirán el contraconjuro que les impide pasar de los jardines.

Luna corrió hasta la próxima habitación, al tiempo que Narcissa salía del salón diciendo que los esperaría afuera, un reloj sonó lejano. El efecto de la poción acabó y pronto ella y Ron (en habitaciones distintas) se encontraron desnudos, cubiertos sólo por esos pequeños y andrajosos harapos. Luna se vistió, otra explosión se escuchó en los jardines. Cuando acabó llamó a la puerta que daba al salón contiguo.

-Pasa –respondió Ron del otro lado. Ella entró.

-Bien, vamos con Narcissa.

Llegaron al recibidor, ella los esperaba allí; sobre los primeros escalones de la gran escalera de mármol, se encontraba tendido el cuerpo (al parecer sin vida) de una mujer, Luna se acercó horrorizada, la mujer estaba vuelta sobre sí misma, Luna la giró, y gritó.

-¿Cómo es posible? –era el cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy, la misma que estaba parada junto a Ron.

-Ahora no es momento, vamos a donde está Potter. –respondió Narcissa, la frialdad en su voz hizo estremecer a la chica.

-Bien, subamos. –dijo Ron.

Subieron las escaleras, y tras volver a realizar el recorrido (a la inversa) llegaron al altillo, allí estaban Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ginny; a un costado Bellatrix y los elfos seguían inconcientes.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos? –preguntó Ron señalándolos.

-Le pedí a mi madre que les hiciera creer que habían sido atacados por gente del ministerio; luego encontrarán el cuerpo de ella, y el mío sin vida; y creerán que hemos muerto, en cuanto a Snape y mi p… y Lucius –dijo el rubio como si le molestara saber que era su progenitor-, creerán que hemos muerto a manos de la gente del ministerio, y Bellatrix será juzgada (no sólo por ser mortífaga, sino porque creerán que nos ha matado).

-Es una buena coartada. –dijo Hermione.

-Sí, es la única manera que encontré para salir de en medio, y además sacamos buena información, ahora sabemos qué día y cómo se realizará el ataque a Hogsmeade.

Narcissa, miró a su hijo fríamente, y se encaminó hacia él.

-Aún tenemos un problema, hijo, ¿cómo harás creer al Ministerio que eres inocente?

-Madre, cuando el _Señor Oscuro_ caiga yo mismo me presentaré al Ministerio; sabes tan bien como yo que jamás he matado a nadie, un examen en mi varita lo probaría; además Harry Potter testificará a mi nombre.

-Y también nosotros, no lo olvides. –dijo Hermione sonriéndole al rubio.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que le creerán a una sangre su… a una chiquilla? ¡Si hasta podrían pensar que Potter está bajo algún hechizo, como un Imperio! –dijo Narcissa, mirando inquisitivamente a la chica; hacía algunas horas, cuando la había encontrado en el sótano de la casa de playa, se había comportado de lo más amable, y ahora…ahora la trataba de sangre sucia, ¿cómo era eso posible?

-Madre, ¿qué te sucede? –preguntó Draco-, ya hemos hablado de esto, y estabas de acuerdo conmigo, dijiste que era un plan brillante.

-Pues, ahora que lo reconsidero, creo que no es tan así, Draco. –la mujer arrastraba las palabras al hablar, casi era tangible el odio en su voz.

-No te comprendo.

-Pues creo que tampoco lo harás, aunque te lo explicase –dijo mirándolo con repugnancia-. Siempre has sido estúpido, no heredaste la fuerza y el temple de los Malfoy, ni la frialdad y la fidelidad de los Black; jamás has odiado a los sangre sucia, no eres merecedor de tener los apellidos que portas.

-Madre…

-Jamás debimos concebirte, pero he enmendar el error, me avergüenzas –levantó la varita y la apuntó directo al pecho del muchacho, que se había quedado quieto mirando a su madre con una mezcla de dolor y miedo; el chico ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Narcissa levantó la varita y lo apuntó con ella, Draco tenía los ojos húmedos, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir-. He de decirte adiós, querido hijo, Aveda Ke…

-¡Aveda Kedabra! –una voz potente, seguida de un rayo de un fuerte color verde, salió en dirección a Narcissa Malfoy, y la chocó de lleno. Mientras caía, el cuerpo de la mujer se cubrió de una tenue luz color plata, y de pronto ya no era el de Narcissa Malfoy sino el de si esposo, Lucius.

El cuerpo golpeó el suelo con un ruido seco. Malfoy había muerto.

De las sombras emergió una figura, una vela le alumbró el rostro, estaba llorando.

-¡Hijo! –dijo y corrió a abrazar a Draco, que todavía parecía en estado de shock.

-Ma… Madre –dijo aún conmocionado-, por un momento…por un momento pensé que de verdad eras tú, debí darme cuenta…debí haberlo matado…_yo_.

-No Draco, era tu padre, lo quieras o no, y aún cuando hubiese sido un bastardo, le debías respeto. De cualquier modo, ha muerto.

Un potente, pero lejano ruido les llegó. Los Aurores habían entrado.

-Debemos apurarnos, ¿has hecho tu parte, Draco?

-Sí madre, pero qué sucederá con…Lucius.

-Podríamos dejarlo así, pero puede ser peligroso, Snape podría sospechar.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Que le demos a él la poción, después de todo, él se encargó de destruir el _mío_, para que me encontraran a mí, en serio.

-Vayan a hacer lo que sea, les sugiero que sea rápido –dijo Luna-, no tardan en llegar.

-Sí, y Bella está por despertar. –dijo Narcissa, a continuación se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su esposo, y le abrió la boca, vertió sobre ella una poción color verdosa, y se incorporó. Al cabo de unos instantes el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy se tornó en el de la misma Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer le quitó la varita, y en su lugar colocó la suya. Se dio vuelta y les habló.

-Vamos, aparezcamos en la casa de la playa.

-Ya los escucho venir… -comentó Hermione.

En ese momento, alguien apareció en el altillo.

-¡Rápido aquí están!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bureau: buró en francés, mueble, aparador.

**Hasta aquí el tercero… ¿les gustó? ¿Quieren saber cómo sigue? Pues es fácil, ¡dejen reviews!!!!! Por cierto, gracias por los del cap. Anterior (a los anónimos: si quieren que los conteste dejen sus e-mails)**

**Personalmente, este cap, me gustó mucho (sí ya sé, no hay mucho H/Hr, pero aunque no lo crean sí lo hubo, y fue muy hot…aunque tendrán que esperar para saberlo…jajaja… ¡Yo ya lo sé! )**

**Aquí algunos adelantos (¡Quiero reviews!!!!):**

"… _tembloroso, como el cuerpo de Hermione; pegado al suyo, en la oscuridad, sus manos sobre su cintura… desnuda…"_

"…_Acercó su rostro al de él, sus labios ya casi se tocaban, él había puesto sus manos en su cintura, y la atraía hacia sí; Hermione puso sus manos en su cuello. Ambos cerraron los ojos, se acercaron más aún…"_

"…_-¡Trata de no interrumpir esta vez! –le gritó Ron cuando la rubia cruzaba la puerta de madera, que había quedado allí desde el juego._

_-Un momento… -dijo Draco confundido- ¿De qué nos hemos perdido?..."_

"…_-No puedo creerlo, casi me caigo –dijo riendo, y se giró, casi al instante recordó que estaban desnudos, pero ya era tarde… Harry la estaba atrayendo hacia sí, de pronto dejó de reír…"_

"… _eres… tanto para mí, que eres casi todo… Eres, entre tantas otras cosas la paz de mi mundo, nena… te amo…"_


	4. De explicaciones, recuerdos, y caricias

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo –quizás- el deseo de que el amor triunfe, el que expreso en estas pocas páginas, que espero sean de su agrado. Si me permitiesen pedir algo, bueno, sólo sería que me dejen sus comentarios, que para mí son importantes, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-De explicaciones, recuerdos, y caricias-

El Auror corrió en dirección opuesta a la escalera, pasó al lado de Harry y ni siquiera lo vio, fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, todos ellos estaban sumidos en la oscuridad. El hombre se acercaba ahora al cuerpo sin vida de Narcissa, Bellatrix, estaba despertando. No debían perder más tiempo, por gracia divina no los habían descubierto.

-_Muffliato_ –dijo Harry, apuntando al hombre, luego se volvió a sus compañeros-, vamos, no nos escucha, desaparezcamos ahora.

Con un chasquido todos desaparecieron, al tiempo que Bellatrix le gritaba al Auror que se diera vuelta. Lo último que Narcissa Malfoy vio, fue el rostro de su hermana mirándola con odio, y pena, pero sabía que dejarla en manos de la justicia estaba bien; Bellatrix había causado mucho dolor, debía pagar sus culpas, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y desapareció.

El guardia se dio vuelta y miró a Bellatrix.

-Creo que esta vez no te escaparás Leastrange, has matado a tu propia hermana. –dijo señalando el cuerpo que estaba extendido en el suelo.

-Mientes –respondió la mujer, y se acercó al cuerpo de hermana-. ¡Oh, Cissy! ¡Es imposible! Yo jamás la habría tocado, si la acabo de ver, estaba parada allí, se lo dije… Me miraba, estaba llorando… ¡Debe ser un truco! ¿Verdad Cissy? Vamos… Sal de tu escondite, no juegues más Cissy… Ven aquí…

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó otro hombre que acababa de aparecer en las escaleras- ¿Con quién habla? ¡¿Esa es Narcissa Malfoy?!

-Sí, todo indica que la ha matado Leastrange. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, le está hablando a la muerta. –en ese momento, Bellatrix intentó salir corriendo, y uno de los Aurores la agarró, la mujer comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, mientras llamaba a los gritos a su hermana.

-Pues, si piensas que quedarás libre aduciendo demencia, estás equivocada, Leastrange. –dijo el guardia que la sujetaba, el otro la apuntó con su varita y finos hilos color plata envolvieron a la mujer, sin que pudiese moverse.

-Bellatrix Leastrange, quedas detenida, en nombre del Ministerio de la Magia, por ser una mortífaga, fugitiva, por genocidio, y por el resiente asesinato de tu hermana, Narcissa Black Malfoy, y tu sobrino y ahijado, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no he matado a mi hermana, ¿verdad Cissy?, díselos… sal Cissy, y acabemos con ellos… ¡Narcissa!... por favor –acabó la mujer con un hilo de voz.

Cuando salían, pasaron al lado del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, tendido sobre las escaleras que llevaban, de una de las salas de té, al rellano de la gran escalera. Bellatrix, volvió a gritar, exigiéndole a su sobrino que acabara con aquella broma y se incorporase.

En ese momento el Auror que la sujetaba desapareció, con Bellatrix; quien de pronto se encontró ante una gran puerta de roble, ésta se abrió y juntos bajaron a través de oscuras escaleras, hasta toparse con un grupo de celdas ubicadas a los lados. Bellatrix Leastrange era conducida por segunda vez a las mazmorras del Ministerio, y aunque no quería admitirlo y aún estaba shockeada, y tenía la imagen de su hermana muerta en la cabeza, sabía que esta vez no saldría. Todo lo que esperaba era que su _Señor_, se acordase de lo fiel que había sido y la rescatase, pero sabía que no sería así.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa fue la última en aparecerse en al casa de la playa, por su rostro aún rodaba una solitaria lágrima, su hijo la abrazó con fuerza y volvió a agradecerle por salvarle la vida aquella noche. Alguien se ofreció para hacer la cena, la mujer se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansada, y que prefería dormir. Draco le propuso llevarla hasta su habitación para que pudiese dormir, y Narcissa pidió disculpas y se retiró. Todos la entendían, aquella noche había pasado por demasiadas emociones. Hermione sabía que ésa era la primera vez que la madre de Draco asesinaba a alguien. La castaña miró a su alrededor, faltaba alguien: Harry. Recordó que alguien había dicho que prepararía la cena. Se encaminó a la cocina.

Harry estaba de espaldas a la puerta, dirigiendo con su varita los ingredientes de la cena, muchas imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza, el rostro de Hermione en el suelo adolorida por los efectos de la poción multijugos, la voz de Snape, fría y calculadora hablando del ataque a Hogsmeade, Narcissa Malfoy intentando matar a su hijo, el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy cayendo sin vida al piso, y la verdadera Narcissa abrazando a su hijo, tembloroso… tembloroso, como el cuerpo de Hermione; pegado al suyo, en la oscuridad, sus manos sobre su cintura… desnuda.

Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la voz de la persona en la que estaba pensando, que se acercaba por detrás, y le hablaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Vaya día… por un momento pensé que no saldríamos vivos de aquel lugar –dijo Hermione, intentando entablar una conversación-, cuando vi a la supuesta Narcissa apuntando a su propio hijo, pensé que todo estaba perdido.

-Sí, también yo lo hice. Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho Lucius para descubrirnos, y si tuvo tiempo de decirle a alguien.

-Espero que no, pero aún así recuerda lo que dijo Draco, se supone que en aquella casa están los _cuerpos_ de él y de su madre…

-Sí, pero si Malfoy descubrió la verdad, también sabrá que nosotros estábamos allí, y sin embargo ninguno de nuestros _cuerpos_ está en esa casa.

-Tal vez sólo lo tomó como una posibilidad, quizás no estaba seguro, Harry. Por el momento hay otras cosas que me tienen preocupada.

-¿Cuáles? –por un momento pensó que hablaría de aquello, pero su respuesta lo reconfortó, ¿o tal vez lo decepcionó?

-El ataque a Hogsmeade, y lo del espía en Hogwarts, ¿quién crees que sea?

-No lo sé, la mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts son _antiguos_, Draco debió indagar más, de lo contrario McGonagall tendrá que echar a todo el plantel.

-De todos modos creo que hay que decirle.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué cocinas?... Un momento… ¡Por Merlín Harry! ¡Estás cocinando! Creo que voy a desmayarme. –dijo riendo, y a Harry le bastó, aún cuando no hablasen de aquel tema, la risa de Hermione era una suerte de sedante. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella.

-Siéntete bendecida, porque no creo que vuelva a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? Lo haces bien…

-No mientas…

-No lo hago. Antes, me cocinabas a menudo.

-Puede ser, pero tú lo haces mejor que yo, así que te dejo la tarea

Aquella era su oportunidad, poco se había ido acercando a ella, tenía que preguntarle, tenía que hacerlo; necesitaba saber, necesitaba sacarse la duda, no soportaba más la confusión. Tenía que averiguarlo, para bien o para mal, debía saber si para ella había sido tan importante como para él- Hermione… creo que sabes que tenemos que hablar…

-Shh… -dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios; había iniciado esa conversación con la esperanza de que él hablara de aquel asunto, y ahora había cambiado de idea, quería dejar aquella charla para más adelante, tal vez porque había formas más prácticas de saber qué era lo que él sentía- Más tarde, Harry…

Acercó su rostro al de él, sus labios ya casi se tocaban, él había puesto sus manos en su cintura, y la atraía hacia sí; Hermione puso sus manos en su cuello. Ambos cerraron los ojos, se acercaron más aún… Y tuvo que entrar Luna.

-¡Por Merlín! –dijo la rubia, totalmente avergonzada- Lo siento, les juro que lo siento… yo nunca pensé… es decir, era obvio que en algún momento… pero jamás creí que… después de todo lo que pasó hoy… lo siento, no quería interrumpir… Sólo quería decirles que… no importa, sigan con lo suyo –concluyó comenzando a retroceder.

-No Luna, no te preocupes, no interrumpiste –dijo Hermione coloradísima-, ¿qué querías decirnos? –terminó mientras se deshacía del abrazo en el que Harry, con cara de ofuscado, la tenía atrapada.

-No, continúen, yo… de todos modos se enteran luego.

-No Luna, dinos qué sucede –dijo Harry al fin, como resignándose.

-Bien, en ese caso, será mejor que vengan, Narcissa quiere vernos.

-¿No se había acostado a dormir? –preguntó Hermione. –honestamente molesta por la interrupción.

-Sí, pero parece que decidió que lo quiere decirnos no puede esperar hasta mañana, supongo que puede ser importante.

-Bien, en ese caso, vamos –dijo Harry, y tomó a Hermione de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, Narcissa estaba sentada en un sillón, sola, con una vaso de Whiskey de Fuego en una mano; Draco y Ginny estaban sentado en otro de los sillones (al parecer tan cansados que ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para pelear), y Ron en otro. Quedaba un sillón vacío, y hacia allí se encaminó con Hermione tomada de la mano con Harry, quien aún cuando se sentaron no la soltó.

Luna (que obviamente se sentó junto a Ron), le susurró algo que ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar muy bien, pero que sonó a _"voy… matarte Ronald… tendrías…haberlos visto… muy tierno"_

-Bien, creo que todos ustedes deben escuchar esto. Esta noche, cuando deje a Luna y a Ronald para que se cambiaran, y salí al recibidor, allí estaba… Lucius… Al principio no supe exactamente lo que quería, y como lo que yo les había dicho a ustedes (dijo mirando a la rubia y al pelirrojo) no podía darle ninguna pista, pensé que tal vez quería pedirme algo… Pero lo cierto es que lo que mi marido quería era matarme, porque nos había descubierto.

_--------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------_

-Los espero aquí, dense prisa, no tardan en entrar.

-Narcissa, querida esposa –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que conocía muy bien. Decidió hacerle frente.

-Lucius, querido esposo –dijo usando las mismas palabras, y con la mayor frialdad que pudo-. ¿Qué has olvidado?

-Matarte –las simpleza con la que dijo aquella palabra era tan típica en él, que ni siquiera la inmutó, pero aún así sabía que hablaba en serio.

-¿Si? ¿Y cuál es el motivo que te mueve?... Esta vez –a lo largo de los últimos años había sufrido una serie de desafortunados _accidentes_ en los que casi perdía la vida, y siempre supo que su esposo tenía algo que ver en todo aquello.

-¿Realmente me creías tan estúpido, Narcissa? ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Creo, amor mío, que no me conoces lo suficiente, a pesar de los años.

-No lo logro comprenderte, Lucius. –contestó ella con tranquilidad.

-Pues, que ya lo sé, ¡Tú y ese maldito niño! ¡Aliados con el maldito bastardo de Potter! Me da asco sólo pensar que alguna vez pude… tocarte. ¡Eres una traidora Narcissa! ¡¿Mezclarte con esa sangre sucia?! Una traidora a la sangre, no mereces ser una Black, ni _tu_ hijo.

-_Nuestro_ hijo, Lucius. Draco es nuestro hijo. –dijo tranquilamente la mujer, como si no hubiese escuchado toda aquella acusación.

-Ciertamente se parece a mí, físicamente –_"No se parecen… son iguales"_ pensó la madre del chico-, pero por dentro es todo lo contrario, una escoria que no merece llamarse Malfoy, es _tu_ hijo Narcissa. Yo no me considero padre de esa basura de carácter débil – _"tienes razón… Draco en nada se parece al monstruo que tiene por padre"_, no podía creer que alguna vez aquel hombre frío, maquiavélico y calculador hubiese sido el joven tierno, que fue capaz de enamorarla.

-Sinceramente, Lucius, creo que no puedas ver más allá de tu propia nariz, Draco ha hecho lo imposible por satisfacerte, siempre, y tú lo único que has hecho en estos años es despreciarlo. Siempre le has exigido más, sin importar cuántos esfuerzos estuviese haciendo por hacer las cosas como tú querías; nunca le has dicho que estabas orgulloso de él.

-¡¿Cómo se puede estar orgulloso de un cobarde?!

-¿Tú hablas de cobardía? Tú que ahora vives escondido como una rata, para que no te encuentren los del Ministerio, tú que negaste toda vinculación con el _Señor Oscuro_, cuando casi te meten en Azckaban, no hables estupideces, esposo mío. Tú eres el ejemplo más acabado de la cobardía.

-Sé jugar bien mis cartas, Narcissa, que es distinto. Yo no soy cobarde, puedo matar a sangre fría; tú hijo es un miedoso, ¿o acaso olvidas cómo lloró la noche que el viejo Dumbledore murió? No pudo ni mantener su varita apunándolo, y eso que el viejo estaba desarmado ¡Por Merlín Narcissa! De no haber sido por Snape aquel viejo decrépito jamás hubiese muerto.

-Matar a un oponente desarmado es cobardía, Lucius, es no atreverte a retar al otro.

-Quizás, pero no por eso, dejaré de hacerlo, ya te lo dije, sé jugar bien mis cartas. Adiós, amor mío, te agradezco por todo. –una explosión sonó cercana al tiempo que aquel hombre gritaba "¡Aveda Kedavra!". El cuerpo de Narcissa cayó sobre los primeros escalones de la gran escalera, con el torso girado. Lucius se acercó a ella, y puso una de sus manos en su cabeza.

-_Mutatio_ –dijo, y de pronto, Lucius se cubrió con una tenue luz plateada y su rostro, y su cuerpo se transformaron en los de Narcissa, tomó su cuerpo y lo ocultó en un rincón, intentando no perder demasiado el tiempo-. Es hora de enmendar mis errores y acabar con tu hijo, querida esposa.

En ese momento Luna y Ron salieron de la sala de té, el padre de Draco no daba crédito a lo que veía, si allí estaban los elfos…_"Vaya, después de todo no ha sido tan estúpida como creí, realmente nos engañó, seguramente los otros dos eran la chiquilla sangre sucia y el estúpido de Potter, me encantará ver la cara de Snape cuando le cuente que lo ha tenido todo el tiempo en sus narices"_

-Bien, nosotros ya estamos listos –preguntó la chica rubia.

-Pues ahora es momento de que nos reunamos todos juntos, vamos a donde está Potter. –respondió él, con su voz fría; los tres subieron por las escaleras, y se encaminaron al altillo.

Narcissa se incorporó. Cuando Lucius comenzó a hablar supo que iba a matarla, así que en cuanto aquel estruendo se oyó y vio a su marido levantar su varita se tiró al suelo, rogando que no se diera cuenta de la farsa, si la mataba, no podría salvar a Draco. En el momento en el que los dos chicos entraron en la estancia, Narcissa pensó que Lucius los mataría, pero luego descubrió que no sabía a dónde estaba Draco, aquella era su oportunidad para atraparlo, sin embargo, si lograba que la gente del Ministerio entrara y lo encontrasen, tal vez podría matar varios pájaros de un solo tiro. Así que esperó a que Lucius se marchase (no podía arriesgarse a una batalla entre ellos dos, con aquellos amigos de su hijo tan cerca). Cuando ya no oyó sus pasos se incorporó y buscó el cuerpo que se transformaría en _su_ cuerpo, pero no lo encontró; supuso que tal vez Lucius había tenido el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de él (aunque se preguntó cuándo podría haberlo hecho); se apresuró a llegar al altillo, se sentía cansada. Estaba harta de todo, quería poder vivir en paz, con su hijo; la casa que él y sus amigos tenían en la playa le había parecido un lugar espléndido e ideal desde la primera noche en la que Draco la sacó de la Mansión y la obligó a pasar la noche allí, a escondidas, para alejarla del peligro.

Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras que llevaban al altillo, oyó su propia voz, llena de odio, y se le heló la sangre.

-Pues creo que tampoco lo harás, aunque te lo explicase. Siempre has sido estúpido, no heredaste la fuerza y el temple de los Malfoy, ni la frialdad y la fidelidad de los Black; jamás has odiado a los sangre sucia, no eres merecedor de tener los apellidos que portas.

-Madre…

Narcissa oía la voz de su hijo, Draco estaba dolido, lo sabía; pensaba que quien estaba arriba era su madre, y lo que el maldito de su padre le estaba diciendo lo estaba hiriendo. _"Con mi hijo no, Lucius…Con cualquiera, menos con él"._

-Jamás debimos concebirte, pero he enmendar el error, me avergüenzas. He de decirte adiós, querido hijo, Aveda Ke…

Como impulsada por una nueva fuerza subió las escaleras, y sin pensárselo apuntó a su clon, y dijo la primera maldición que le vino a la cabeza… Tal vez la única que había querido lanzarle desde hacía años.

-¡Aveda Kedavra!

Mientras caía, el cuerpo de la mujer se cubrió de una tenue luz color plata, y de pronto ya no era el de ella misma, sino el de su esposo, Lucius.

El cuerpo golpeó el suelo con un ruido seco. Malfoy había muerto.

_--------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------_

-Por suerte –continuó la mujer-, supe qué era lo que quería antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Le hice creer que me había matado, y esperé a que se perdiera de vista. Lamento haber permitido que escucharas todo lo que te dijo, Draco, pero perdí demasiado tiempo buscando mi cuerpo.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Hermione, desde que Draco les había contado el plan que había ideado con su madre, se había preguntado de qué se trataba exactamente.

-No creo que sea adecuado decirte, Hermione –interrumpió Draco-, no es algo agradable. Y de verdad hubiese deseado poder hacerlo de otra forma.

-Dinos, Draco –pidió Ginny mirándolo.

-Ya te dije que no es agradable, Ginny, de verdad, no les va a gustar escuchar lo que les diga.

-Pero aún así queremos hacerlo –contestó la pelirroja, pero lo cierto es que no estaba tan segura.

-Tuvimos que robar dos cadáveres de una morgue _muggle_ –dijo Narcissa, como si nada; todos quedaron algo impresionados, la mujer tomó un sorbo de whiskey; una especie de silbido se oyó en la cocina.

-¡Olvidé la comida! –dijo Harry incorporándose- Se me quemará, permiso

-¡Esperen! –dijo Draco.

-¡¿Harry está preparando la cena?! –preguntaron Luna, Ron, Ginny y Draco a la vez. El chico había salido corriendo rumbo a la cocina.

-Sí –contestó riendo Hermione-. Iré a preparar la mesa.

-Esto sí que no puedo creérmelo, que transformen cadáveres en personas vivas, es una cosa, que Haya sucedido lo que sucedió, bueno…Hasta que Snape se vuelva de verdad a nuestro bando –dijo Ron-, pero que Harry cocine… No me lo trago.

-Y eso que no es lo único que sabe hacer en la cocina –contestó Luna sonriente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ginny con interés. Luna sólo se encogió de hombros, y dijo que iría a ayudar a Hermione con la mesa.

-¡Trata de no interrumpir esta vez! –le gritó Ron cuando la rubia cruzaba la puerta de madera, que había quedado allí desde el juego.

-Un momento… -dijo Draco confundido- ¿De qué nos hemos perdido?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando terminaron de comer, siguieron hablando, para saber cómo iban a hacer para hablar con McGonagall, y decidieron que Harry y Hermione irían a visitar a su antigua profesora, y le contarían personalmente a cerca del infiltrado. En cuanto a la madre de Draco, se quedaría con ellos, y dormiría en el cuarto de su hijo, hasta que Hermione pudiese refaccionar la habitación de huéspedes que había sido "accidentalmente" quemada por Ron. Muy entrada la madrugada, como a las cuatro de la mañana, todos se fueron a dormir. Hermione se había cambiado y estaba recostada en su cama, las imágenes de aquella noche la invadieron. Sonrió, lo había tenido tan cerca.

--------------------------------------_FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------_

Habían salido caminando con tranquilidad de aquella habitación, cuando se encontraban frente a la escalera, Draco les habló al fin.

-Me alegra que hayan descubierto el mensaje, lamento no haber sido más explícito. Ahora, corramos.

Subieron las escaleras como un rayo, y de pronto estaban al pie de la que llevaba al altillo, Ginny les entregó a cada uno sus ropas, y Harry y ella subieron al altillo que estaba arriba de aquel en el que se encontraba Bellatrix. La oscuridad era abrumante, no veían nada, sin darse cuenta había tomado a Harry de la mano; la melodía de un reloj que dio las doce sonó lejana. Una brisa le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse, estaba desnuda… y él también. Una rata cruzó corriendo a su lado, y se sobresaltó, emitió un breve grito, mordió el borde de una roída alfombra y casi se cae de bruces; pero los brazos de él fueron más rápidos y logró agarrarla por la cintura antes de que cayera

-No puedo creerlo, casi me caigo –dijo riendo, y se giró, casi al instante recordó que estaban desnudos, pero ya era tarde… Harry la estaba atrayendo hacia sí, de pronto dejó de reír.

Poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella. Con delicadeza pero ardor mordió su labio inferior, la besó. Hermione se sintió caer en un abismo, aquella sensación que había experimentado en la sala de estar de la casa de la playa volvía a embargarla. Sus cuerpos se juntaron, y el sólo contacto con el torso bien formado del chico la excitó; no comprendía cómo, pero habían despertados viejos sentimientos, Harry comenzó a besar su cuello, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, cuando él le mordió suavemente el cuello; olvidando la situación que los rodeaba, Hermione comenzó a acariciar su espalda, tan trabajada por el entrenamiento que parecía esculpida. Aquel hombre era perfecto, y en ese momento era sólo para ella. Soltó otro gemido cuando el rozó uno de sus pechos. Poco a poco comenzaron a desplazarse por la oscura habitación, hasta toparse con un polvoriento mueble. Harry comenzó a besarla nuevamente, y a bajar por su cuello, Hermione acariciaba sus cabellos con lentitud, él la levantó, para luego depositarla sobre el viejo mueble, ella rodeó con sus piernas su cintura, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Un rayo de luz se coló por una ventana, y la chica pudo ver sus ojos, de un verde más profundo y oscuro, eran dos pozos llenos de pasión, llenos de fuego. Y quiso quemarse en ellos. Sabía que Harry estaba excitado, podía sentirlo contra ella.

Quiso el destino que la suerte no los acompañase, o tal vez sí lo hizo, pero todavía no era el momento, porque sintieron pasos, que subían por las escaleras.

-¿Ya terminaron? –era la voz de Ginny. A Hermione le resultó más que fastidiosa.

-Ehh… No, aún no… -dijo la castaña.

-Ya bajamos, espérennos… -dijo Harry, su voz sonaba cavernosa, Hermione sonrió, dejó escapar un suspiro, Harry lo sintió en su cuello, y tembló, estaba dispuesto a seguir. Pero ella tenía otra idea, porque quitó sus brazos de su cuello, lo empujó levemente, él retrocedió y ella bajó del mueble, que volvió a crujir. Comenzó a vestirse, él seguía desnudo mirándola… Era hermosa. Ella acabó y se dio vuelta, le sonrió y se acercó a él, lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

-Date prisa –le dijo en susurro-, te espero abajo.

Unos minutos después, con Harry ya a su lado vio aparecer a Luna con Ron y Narcissa Malfoy…

_----------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------------------------------_

La ventana de su habitación, que daba al mar, estaba abierta, y la brisa que entraba por ella le enfriaba el cuerpo; pero no tenía ganas de cerrarla, porque mientras más frío sentía, más se acordaba del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Harry, contra el suyo. De sólo pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si Ginny no entraba en ese momento… Ciertamente no se hubiese detenido…

-Maldita Ginevra… -dijo con el fastidio de una niña de cinco años, mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada. El sonido de la risa y cristalina y divertida de alguien a quien reconocería aún estando sorda, hizo que se incorporara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, tanto que este capítulo ha estado juntando polvo, pero he re-escrito el siguiente y me he trabado, por ello no lo publicaba, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusta, pero reconozco que debería estar mucho (demasiado) mejor, espero sus dudas, críticas y sugerencias, y prometo dedicar el próximo capítulo al primero que me deje un review, y (esto es manipulación en estado puro), si recibo..veamos…unos cinco (no soy exigente) en esta semana (y la historia aún les gusta) publicaré uno entre el viernes de esta semana y el miércoles de la próxima. Les agradezco no haberme incluido en la página de los malos fanfics y sus autores (aún)…gracias por leer…les debo los spoilers…prometo atrofiar mis dedos de tanto teclear si me dejan un review.**

**Muchas gracias, y lo siento nuevamente.**

**Ërunde.**


	5. De caricas, cartas y huidas

La ventana de su habitación, que daba al mar, estaba abierta, y la brisa que entraba por ella le enfriaba el cuerpo; pero no tenía ganas de cerrarla, porque mientras más frío sentía, más se acordaba del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Harry, contra el s

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo –quizás- el deseo de que el amor triunfe, el que expreso en estas pocas páginas, que espero sean de su agrado. Si me permitiesen pedir algo, bueno, sólo sería que me dejen sus comentarios, que para mí son importantes, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**--**

-De caricias, cartas y huídas-

La ventana de su habitación, que daba al mar, estaba abierta, y la brisa que entraba por ella le enfriaba el cuerpo; pero no tenía ganas de cerrarla, porque mientras más frío sentía, más se acordaba del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Harry, contra el suyo. De sólo pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si Ginny no entraba en ese momento… Ciertamente no se hubiese detenido…

-Maldita Ginevra… -dijo con el fastidio de una niña de cinco años, mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada. El sonido de la risa y cristalina y divertida de alguien a quien reconocería aún estando sorda, hizo que se incorporara. Harry la miraba sonriente, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados frente a su torso.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuándo entraste? No te oí abrir la puerta…

-Mmm… recién, creo que estabas demasiado… pensativa…

-¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí? –preguntó ella sonrojada, ya que él sabía en qué había estado pensando.

-Vine a desearte buenas noches. –respondió juguetón, mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a su cama, dejándole ver que traía una remera y unos bóxer negros bastante ceñidos a su cuerpo, que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Sonrió con satisfacción de macho al ver que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y se sonrojaba violentamente, aunque sin poder apartar la vista.

-¡¿Ah sí?!

Hermione siempre había sido mala para disimular su nerviosismo, a lo largo de su vida lo había demostrado infinitas veces, ya sea aquella vez en Segundo Año en Hogwarts cuando consiguió un permiso para ingresar a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, como en ese mismo momento, en donde no podía quitar los ojos de los _atributos_ de su mejor amigo; reprimiéndose a sí misma por hacerlo, pero sin poder evitarlo; ni eso ni el dejar volar su imaginación hasta límites inimaginables. Aunque lo que en realidad le molestaba era el tono casi bordó que adquiría su rostro en aquellas ocasiones; disgustándose con ella misma por no permitirse una fantasía en paz sin ponerlo en evidencia ante el resto.

-Sí, vengo a desearte buenas noches, ¿me dejarás hacerlo?

-Oh… ¿eh?... ¡ah!... Sí, por favor… ejem… quiero decir… Por supuesto que puedes, ven, ven aquí –dijo palpando el borde de su cama, invitándolo a sentarse; una vez que se hubo recuperado de aquella visión tan fructífera del desierto del Sahara, con sus incontables y magníficos médanos, sus oasis, y en este caso tan particular, la piel tersa y viril de Harry, que tenía casi el mismo tono dorado de la arena, y que desnuda se veía, en su imaginativa opinión, mejor que todo el contraste exótico de su fantasía.

-Oye, ¿por dónde andas?

-¿Eh?... ¿Yo? No, en ninguna parte, es sólo que estoy algo cansada, ha sido un día bastante agitado…

-Sí, ha sido un día sumamente movilizado, creo que lo mejor será que mañana todos descansemos, y repongamos fuerzas. Creo que Draco ha quedado un poco shockeado.

-Bueno, es obvio que debe estar desubicado, después de todo es un golpe duro oír de oídos de tu padre que no eres más que un abominable bastardo, es increíble hasta qué punto puede llegar la maldad de una persona…

-Pues a mí ya nada me sorprende, aunque realmente creí que Draco tenía casi asumido el hecho de que su padre no lo quería.

-Supongo que siempre se ha sentido algo frustrado por el hecho de no poder complacerlo (y debemos casi agradecerle a Lucius Malfoy por ello, porque tal vez si él alguna vez se hubiese mostrado conforme con su hijo, Draco no sería quien es hoy); pero como te decía, creo que en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que lo quisiera, aunque sólo en alguna medida.

-Pues sí, creo que todos deben querer que sus padres le demuestren algo de afecto…

-¡Oh Harry! Lo siento…yo…no pretendía…

-No, no, está bien Hermione, nunca me ha afectado esto, porque siempre he sabido que mis padres me amaban, por eso dieron la vida por mí; y sí, reconozco que durante algún tiempo estuve enojado con el mundo por habérmelos quitado, pero ya comprendí que era esencial esta pérdida para poder ser quien soy, y que en algún futuro, lejano o próximo, los volveré a ver…

-Eres una persona maravillosa, de verdad… Pero como vuelvas a repetir que te reunirás con tus padres en un futuro próximo, te juro que voy a…

- ¿A matarme? –dijo él, riendo nuevamente - ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? Deben odiarme…

-No, para nada, ellos siempre han sabido a dónde estaba la prioridad, y qué cada Navidad que no pasaba con ellos, era simplemente porque estaba luchando por pasar todos los días de los años venideros a su lado… Algunas veces pienso que fue en vano, pero supongo que si tuviese que volver a elegir, tantos ellos como yo optarían de la misma manera, a veces lamento no poder ir a verlos, pero sé que en el fondo estoy haciendo lo correcto, aunque sigue preocupándome esa maldita carta que no llega.

-Prometo que mañana voy a averiguar a dónde están, lo juro.

-Sí, pero ahora…pensemos en cosas más felices, como esas buenas noches que venías a desearme… quiero decir… en…

-Oh sí, las buenas noches… -Harry comenzó a acercarse a su amiga, tomó una de sus mejillas con su mano, tan grande que cubría esa parte del rostro de Hermione, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos era su boca entreabierta que lo esperaba anhelante; así que se acercó lo más despacio que pudo, y se detuvo justo antes de siquiera poder rozar sus labios. Ella entreabrió los ojos, e intentó acercarse, pero él retrocedió algunos milímetros, luego volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella sin tocarlos, y el juego se repitió. Era divertido… hasta que la escuchó gemir de frustración, y entonces la pasión lo embargó con renovado impulso, y acortó la distancia con ahínco, deseoso de probar nuevamente esos labios, y hacerlos suyos. Ya.

Hermione había experimentado distintos tipos de besos, e incluso los míseros dos que hasta entonces se había dado con Harry diferían, pero definitivamente aquel había sido el mejor de toda su historia, (y así lo recordaría cuando los años se asentaran sobre sí), pues las personas experimentamos distintas cosas con un beso, algunos nos producen bienestar, otros repulsión, algunos nos dejan con el anhelo ferviente de querer más, y en con otros decidimos que es la última vez. Sin embargo, fue tal el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba segura de que pocas personas se sentirían así, Harry tenía el don de exacerbar su capacidad sensitiva; sólo él podía excitarla sin tocarla, hacerla rabiar de frustración y deseo; casi hacerla humillarse en busca de un simple roce de labios; y cuando parecía que iba a explotar de furia y deseo, él calmaba sus aguas impetuosas, divertido y tan excitado como ella.

Fue un beso abrumador, cargado de pasión contenida, Harry la tumbó sobre la cama, y comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de la pequeña remera que formaba parte del pijama de Hermione, ella contuvo la respiración cuando su mano subió hasta uno de sus pechos, y lo acarició con fiereza pasional, Harry comenzó a besar una de sus mejillas, su cuello y sus hombros, su otra mano también se colocó a la altura de su cintura para quitarle la prenda; Hermione con la mente totalmente en blanco sólo atinó a levantar los brazos y dejarse llevar. Sus pezones estaban duros, fruto de su excitación. _'Demonios, como es posible que un simple beso me altere tanto'_. Harry la atrajo más hacia sí, y con una de sus manos acarició fervorosamente su pecho izquierdo, mientras que su boca bajaba dejando húmedos besos por su clavícula, y entre sus senos, para aprisionar más tarde su pezón derecho entre sus dientes, y besarlo de la misma forma que lo hacía con sus labios.

Juntando un poco de valor Hermione, entre gemidos, deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura y torpemente comenzó (un poco porque ambos se oponían a separarse, y otro poco porque estaba demasiado aturdida con los besos húmedos que Harry le proporcionaba a su delantera) a quitarle al remera. Él posó su fu peso en su propia cadera, y ella pudo descubrir que estaba tan excitado y duro como ella misma. Harry deslizó una de sus manos hasta rozar el borde del pequeño pantalón corto de su pijama, y con uno de sus dedos acarició su feminidad. La castaña se estremeció entera, y un débil y anhelante gemido que nació en su garganta y murió en sus labios llegó a oídos de su ¿amigo?. '_Tengo que parar, esto no está bien'_, pensó, _'¡Ohh, qué mierda! Estoy podrida de hacer siempre lo que debo, y jamás darme un gusto… ¡¿Por qué demonios está introduciendo su mano dentro de mi short?! Oh, Merlín, esto no está bien… Esta haciendo algo que no debería. Cállate Hermione, sabés que te mueres de ganas de que lo hag…'_. Otra vez ese gemido gutural que hacía sonreír a Harry mientras la besaba apasionadamente en los labios.

-Oye Hermion… ¡Oh no, mierda! Lo siento, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho de nuevo –Ninguno de los dos oyó el momento en el que la puerta se abrió, y ambos, eclipsados por el momento tardaron cierto tiempo en reconocer la voz, primero cantarina, y luego avergonzada, de una Luna muy sonrojada que, desde la puerta los miraba tapándose los ojos con una mano, y espiando a través de una rendija que ella misma había dejado entre sus dedos- De verdad lo siento, lo juro… ¡Mierda, mierda! Es sólo que… Oye Harry, ¿desde cuándo a esta parte te pones bóxer más pequeños que tu talla? Se parecen a unos de Ron… quiero decir, creo que alguna vez… -si eso era realmente posible, Luna estaba aún más roja que cuando entró y descubrió aquella escena. Mientras tanto ambos jóvenes, con las caras casi moradas, se tapaban con las sábanas (una escondiendo su semi desnudez, y el otro intentando ocultar su obvia excitación, y apresuradamente intentaban vestirse, casi sin escuchar las disculpas y divagaciones de la rubia.- En fin dijo recomponiéndose la rubia, necesito pedirte un favor, y además necesito preguntarte algo. Lo siento, de verdad, pero es urgente; luego tú puedes volver, y… -la chica hizo un gesto sugerente, cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la sala de estar.

Algo conmocionados, Harry Hermione, terminaron de vestirse y se incorporaron casi al unísono.

-Parece que tendremos que postergar esto para otro momento. –dijo él con un pie fuera del dormitorio de Hermione, mientras la besaba fugazmente.- Buenas noches.

-Igual para ti. Sueña con ángeles.

-Tú sueña conmigo, para que cuando duermas a mi lado, sueñes con ángeles. –La besó nuevamente, y salió caminando sonriente por el pasillo, dejando atrás a una Hermione aturdida y contenta, que repitió esa frase en su cabeza toda la noche.

Encontró a Luna en la sala de estar, sonriente y pensativa, cuando la vio entrar, sonrió todavía más.

-Al fin –dijo-, oye, lo siento de veras, yo… nunca pensé que…

-No hay problema Luna. Olvídalo, sólo estábamos…

-¿Intentado hacer bebés? –Ginny, caminaba con un camisón blanco muy sexy, con un vaso con agua en su mano.

-¡Ginny! –se sobresaltó Hermione- ¡Luna! ¡¿Le contaste?! No puedo creerlo, en esta casa no existe el derecho a la privacidad…

-Oh… no es eso Hermione, es sólo que, bueno… Ginevra pasó hacia la cocina, y me preguntó… ¿cómo es que dijiste? –preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja.

-Que por qué traías esa cara de idiota…

-¡Eso! ¡Oye! Yo no traía cara de idiota…

-En fin, Hermione, Luna me contó acerca de ti y de Harry. Pero eso es asunto suyo, y yo no me meto, lo único que voy a decirte, y con esto me voy es: ¡Cómo tardaron, por Merlín!

Una vez que Ginny se hubo retirado, Hermione preguntó a Luna qué era aquello que la rubia necesitaba, a lo que ésta respondió que ya se lo había pedido a Ginny, balbuceando que así había sido mejor, y algo de '_más sexy' _que Hermione no comprendió muy bien. La castaña algo confundida, volvió a su habitación, y poco a poco se sumió en un sueño plagado de elfos con ojos verdes, besos, caricias, cuerpos desnudos, y susurros (amorosos y calientes), del que no deseaba despertar. La siguiente semana transitó sin percances, y aunque ella y Harry no pudieron volver a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas (más tomando en cuenta que Ron volvió a quemar el cuarto de huéspedes, provocando que algunas paredes del cuarto de la madre de Draco resultaran chamuscadas; y ahora Narcissa Malfoy compartía con ella su dormitorio), aún era evidente esa tensión tangible (y casi podría decirse sexual), que los embargaba cuando estaban cerca uno del otro. Cuando la semana casi finalizaba Narcissa desapareció sin aportar más datos que una carta que decía que se encontraría a salvo, pero que debía atender un asunto con suma urgencia. Draco parecía desolado. Sobre el comienzo de la siguiente semana, ocurrió algo que descolocó los planes que habían trazado con esfuerzo. Una noche de miércoles, Hermione, quien tomaba una taza de humeante té en la sala de estar, antes de irse a acostar, se incorporó al ver una lechuza gris en la ventana. De su pata estaba prendido un sobre con su propio nombre y apellido. El ave parecía asustada, cansada, y ansiosa por verse liberada de aquel papel. Hermione liberó la pata del animal, que de inmediato alzó vuelo, en la oscuridad de la noche. La castaña abrió la carta con apuro. La embargó el horror, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de impotencia, y de un odio tal como jamás imaginó sentir. Durante algunos instantes no supo a ciencia cierta qué hacer; y esto la inmovilizó más aún: el miedo, la desesperanza, y esa sensación que tan poco conocía de encontrar su mente en blanco la paralizaron. Y de pronto, como si alguien eclipsara aquella luz blanquecina que la enceguecía, mientras leía sin leer nuevamente esa misiva breve que su estaba escrita en trazo tembloroso y apresurado, supo qué debía hacer cuando menos en ese mismo instante. Se maldijo nuevamente, regañándose por encontrar sus prioridades en los lugares en donde no las encontraría la gente normal. Y comenzó a correr por el pasillo que la llevaba a las habitaciones, golpeando las puertas, y gritando a viva voz un '¡Salgan ahora mismo!'. Se detuvo frente al cuarto de Harry, que era el último del pasillo del lado izquierdo, y entró sin preguntar. El joven se incorporaba de su cama, y en su rostro se reflejaba un evidente desconcierto.

-Vístete, toma tu varita. Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo. –le ordenó en un tono imperante.

-¿Qué sucede? –el rostro del joven se notaba aturdido.

-No hay tiempo. ¡Demonios, haz lo que digo!

-Hermione, cálmate, y dime qué sucede. –en su voz se notaba una molesta clama, que puso a la joven histérica.

-¡Esto es lo que sucede! –dijo mientras lanzaba a su cama un trozo de papel, arrugado por el nerviosismo-. Debemos partir ahora mismo. Iré a apurar al resto.

Harry Potter tomó el papel con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, se colocaba los lentes. Que hasta entonces habían reposado en su mesa de luz. La tinta, sin duda de un bolígrafo _muggle_, era imprecisa, algo grande (debido a, lo que supuso el joven, la rapidez con la que fue escrita aquella carta); el texto era corto, y a medida que leía sus ojos se agrandaban, comprendiendo el por qué de la desesperación de la castaña.

_Hermione Granger:_

_No creo que tengamos la oportunidad de presentarnos como es debido, y no lo haré por este medio, ya que temo que esta carta no llegue a destino a tiempo. Pero he sido una compañía para tus padres durante este último tiempo. Espero que esta misiva no llegue a tus manos tarde, como así también, deseo con toda mi alma, que nadie se percate de mi existencia, puesto que tal hecho significaría que descubrirán tu paradero. Han descubierto a tus padres. He ido a visitarlos hoy, y el lugar estaba revuelto; los Aurores que usaban para su protección, los encontré muertos dentro de la casa, con signos de haber sufrido grandes sufrimientos. Me temo que pronto sabrán dónde se encuentran. No creo que tus padres puedan superar los efectos de un par de _cruciatus._ Debes huir. Ya. Me encargaré de hacerte saber el paradero de tus progenitores, aunque pierda mi vida en ello. Llévate a Potter contigo, no confíes en nadie. La muerte de Albus Dumbledore ha hecho de éste, un mundo inseguro. Avisa a tus amigos si así lo deseas, pero no los lleves contigo. Dispérsense. Cuídate._

_Alguien que te aprecia._

_P.S: Huye. Dile que ella está bien._

En poco tiempo más, tanto Hermione como Harry explicaron rápidamente el por qué de la huída; tomaron algunas ropas, y sus varitas, las encogieron y la guardaron en sus bolsillos. Vistieron rápidamente, y se encaminaron hacia el pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca de la playa. Al llegar a la playa mayor (no muy grande por cierto), se frenaron en silenciosa complicidad. Sabían que hasta aquí llegaba el recorrido. Deberían separarse aunque sólo fuese durante algún tiempo.

-Bien, Harry y yo, nos iremos juntos. Siento no poder continuar con todos ustedes, pero será mejor si huimos en grupos reducidos.

Se oyeron ruidos atroces a su alrededor, aunque pronto descubrieron que se debían a miles, y miles de fuegos artificiales que poblaban e iluminaban el cielo de aquella villa. Todos tenían sus cabezas hacia arriba. Y Draco, que comenzó a pensar en su madre, bajó la mirada. Respiró profundo, y cuando levantó la cabeza notó que no sólo la esperanza de volver a ver a su madre en poco tiempo se había esfumado en aquella noche fresca de verano. Faltaban dos personas más.

-¿Alguien notó cuándo se fueron? –preguntó el rubio.

-¿Quiénes? –Ron comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, y aún cuando había encontrado su respuesta, la voz desolada de Ginny llegó a sus oídos.

-Harry y Hermione.

-Hace sólo unos instantes, mientras estallaban los fuegos de artificio. –Luna, como de costumbre parecía la más calma, y hablaba con tranquilidad- ¿Y bien, qué haremos ahora?

-Huir. –Ron sonaba solemne.

-Bien, yo podría ir a mi antigua casa, ahora mismo, tú y Ginny juntos a donde sea, y Draco… -recordó que Draco no tenía a quién acudir- Draco, puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

-No, yo iré con él. –todos quedaron estupefactos, salvo el aludido, que sonreía tímidamente. De pronto el joven se puso serio.

-No Ginevra, será mejor si permaneces junto a tu familia.

-Malfoy, no seas idiota, jamás acudiría a mi familia, serán ellos los primeros en ser atacados. Dije que iré contigo, y así será. No aceptaré replicas, de ninguno de ustedes, Tengo mis motivos.

-Pues entonces permítenos escucharlos, querida hermana, porque no comprendo nada. –los otros asintieron.

-Bien. Estamos en una situación crítica. Ésta, es nuestra huída; no podemos involucrar a nadie más, pero aún así necesitaremos ayuda. No podemos marchar solos, lo ideal será manejarnos en parejas. Narcissa estará bien, aún cuando vuelva y no nos encuentre, todos la dan por muerta, y aunque no sea así estoy segura de que tiene más contactos de los que podamos imaginar. Tú Luna, y discúlpame amiga, pues no pretendo ofenderte, eres algo despistada, y podrían dar contigo tal vez. Ron no es muy bueno en hechizos –se oyó un gruñido, en señal de protesta-, pero si de algo le han servido tantos años al lado de Harry, es para saber ser cauteloso cuando la situación lo requiere. Así que a mi parecer, ustedes dos se complementan a la perfección. En cuanto a ti Malfoy, estás perdido. Yo seré tu salvación. Vamos juntos, y punto final.

Todos quedaron en silencio, y de repente comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la plaza. Una vez que se encontraron allí, las dos parejas tomaron rumbos opuestos, pero los cuatro pensaban lo mismo: ¿cuándo se volverían a ver?, ¿cuándo podrían reunirse todos nuevamente?. Por el momento, la prioridad –única e irrefutable- para Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood, era sólo una: sobrevivir.

--

Mientras esas dos parejas caminaban alejándose una de la otra, pensando en su incierto y oscuro futuro, dos jóvenes de la misma edad aparecieron como por arte de magia en una vieja estación de trenes, tomados de la mano, y se acercaron a la única ventanilla abierta, pidiendo dos boletos para el próximo tren que saliera de allí. Se sentaron en un banquillo de madera, viejo y roído, a esperar durante los próximos diez minutos, rogando porque a ningún mortífago se le ocurriera hacer una parada antes allí. Hermione comenzó a llorar frenéticamente, moviendo todo su cuerpo en un temblor desgarrante. Y mientras pensaba en qué paso deberían dar ahora. Harry jamás soltó su mano. El destino que los unía, comenzaba a despegar sus garras, de forma oscura; aunque ambos creían ver (o al menos lo deseaban fervorosamente), una luz al final de ese oscuro callejón. Y esperan que el otro se encontrase del otro lado…

--

**Bien, terminado al fin el capítulo V, lo he escrito y reescrito al menos cuatro veces, nunca me di cuenta del tiempo que llevo sin actualizar. Lo siento, en serio; muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews, perdón a aquellos a quienes no les respondí. Espero que les guste. En cuanto a mí, hubiese deseado que Harry y Hermione hicieran el amor en el prólogo, pero escapa a mi voluntad. El destino tiene preparadas otras cosas para ellos, lo único que espero es que el muy desgraciado no demore mucho en darles un respiro. En cuanto a otros asuntos, no quiero prolongar el fic a más de diez capítulos, y espero que sean menos. Espero sus reviews, y pueden darse una vuelta por el último one-shot que he escrito, pero (que lo odio un poco, pero con la musa no se discute, ya ven). No importa que es lo que deseen decir, pueden ser elogios, insultos, o halagos. Quiero escucharlos. Si alguien se anima a tirar el nombre del autor/a de la carta, lo recompensaré dedicándole el capítulo donde su nombre sale a la luz. Muchas gracias, nuevamente. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Los quiero.**

**--Este capítulo va dedicado a Olga, porque lo prometido, es deuda.--**

**Erundë**


End file.
